Darkened Hearts
by Tangerine53
Summary: Ever since Hana came in contact with Hatori Sohma her head has ached as if the waves from this man were vibrating harder than any other. What is the meaning of all of this, and why do her parents seem so secretive about the subject? Starts after Vol. 10.
1. The Bookstore

Hello everyone! I'm back on the Fruits Basket scene and it's great to be back! I hope all of my usual readers will check this story out as well. My first FB fic "Dancing" was a huge hit so I just hope you'll enjoy this one as well. It's another one of those weird relation ones. One of my friends had a ton of weird relation ideas and I promised her I'd turn them all into stories with my own twists and ideas, so here it is. This is "Darkened Hearts," enjoy! This one deals with some of the characters you don't see much of and in my opinion don't see enough of. This story starts after volume 10 of the mangas, after the chapters about Mayu, Kana, and Hatori. A little note here, I don't know how soon I'll be able to post chappie 2. I'm working on a few other things I have to finish up before getting back to work on this one. I haven't even started writing chappie 2 but I was just dying to post up chappie 1, so bear with me. I promise it will be up ASAP!

* * *

**Darkened Hearts**

**Chapter 1**

Saki Hanajima sat in between two rows of bookshelves, engrossed in a book entitled _The Witch's Doom_. She was usually found sitting in the floor of the horror aisle reading some book with a glossy black cover and creepy title. She would spend hours on end reading there in the store so she wouldn't have to purchase the book; she didn't have all the money in the world.

"All right, Mom, I'm here!" cried a voice. It was an annoyed, tired, and exasperated voice but it was also familiar. Hana, as everyone called her, did not look up though, but continued reading. When she heard the footsteps moving closer and growing fiercer with every step she allowed her eyes to peek over the rim of the book as the figure passed her aisle. It was her homeroom teacher.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here, Mayuko!" came the cry of a much older voice.

"What's the big idea calling me down here?" her teacher shouted.

"Your father had to go to some bookselling conference and I can't manage the store by myself," the woman, obviously her mother, replied.

"Mom, you really need to start hiring; you and Dad aren't going to be able to run the store forever and you know how much I hate filling in, I won't run the store for you when you can't, I've got my own life now," Mayu said.

"We'll see," her mother sighed tiredly, sick of her daughter's complaining. "You know we don't have the money right now, though."

"So you call up your daughter," Mayu sighed in return.

"Why shouldn't I call my daughter to work in the family store?" she returned heatedly.

"Mom, you don't even pay me," Mayu said.

"And why should I?" she asked.

"I'm sick of arguing!" she screamed, grabbing the employee apron from the rack in the back room and huffing back through the bookstore and behind the counter.

_I can't believe this. Who does she think she is? Just because she's my mother, it doesn't give her the right to call me up to fill in for Dad. I have a life and a full-time job. I'm a teacher. I have papers to grade._

Just as this thought came to her she gasped and fled back into the back room, returning with a backpack. She slung it over the counter and hopped over herself. It was slow today, in fact, there seemed to be no one there, she could grade papers. The store returned to silence and Hana returned to her book. Not for long. The door swung open, the little bell at the top of the door jingling to signal the entrance of a customer even though it was obvious, especially from the front check-out counter. Another familiar voice, this one more friendly and comforting, rang out.

"Sensei!" it cried.

"Honda!" came the surprised return from the teacher.

"Oh, Sensei, I didn't know you worked here too, that's amazing! I don't think I could manage two jobs, especially one as time consuming as teaching," Tohru exclaimed. Mayu's gaze softened ever so slightly. Tohru Honda was such a sweet, kind person, but mostly truthful. It was impossible for that girl to lie. She was also the girl living with the Sohmas which gave Mayu a twinge of jealousy. She was sure she practically knew the whole family by now, including Hatori.

"Well, I don't work here, not really. This is my family's store so I fill in when Mom needs me sometimes," Mayu explained.

"I had no idea this was your store!" Tohru cried, just as excited at this piece of news.

"Well, it's not really mine," Mayu protested, not really wanted to be associated with the store. Tohru had no time to respond because another customer entered. It was him.

"Hatori!" Tohru shouted happily, utterly surprised be delighted to see him.

"Tohru," he said, surprised himself though he didn't show it nearly as much.

"It's good to see you," she said.

"Likewise," he replied in his usual, stiff manner. "You too, Mayu." He turned to the teacher behind the counter. She nodded.

"You know each other?" Tohru questioned.

"You could say that," Hatori replied. It was such a vague answer to such an obvious question. He must have assumed it was such an obvious question that no matter what he had said the answer was "yes."

"You must excuse me, I've got to go look for some more cooking books," Tohru said, bowing slightly and then rushing off. Hatori and Mayu both smiled softly after her as she rushed off to the cooking and gardening section, which had two uses for her.

"Shigure told me my book was in," Hatori said solemnly, wiping the slight smile off of his face and turning to face Mayu.

"He's just your little messenger, isn't he?" she asked, half jokingly and half smugly.

"Since he's always down here, mainly just staring at his own books, I asked him to make himself useful and check up on the book for me," Hatori replied.

"Oh," she said plainly. "Well, it is in." She dug underneath the counter and pulled out a medical book as he handed her the money for it, taking the book from the counter. Hatori always purchased the new medical books through the Shiraki Bookstore. That was one good thing to filling in.

"Thank you," he said, walking out the door. Mayu stared after him longingly.

Unknowingly, Hatori had affected everyone in the store. The moment he had entered a piercing pain had shot through Hana's head. She dropped the book immediately, hands going straight to her head. It ached as it never had before. She closed her eyes tight in the pain. She heard voices, cruel voices, soft voices, inundating her brain. It gradually began to cease as Hatori exited. Strange. Then she heard a concerned voice.

"Hana!" it cried. She looked up to see Tohru leaning over her, peering into her face.


	2. Let the Snow Melt

All right, everyone, I know I said it would be awhile for the next chappie but I just couldn't stay away from this story, I'm so excited about it. I'm really into it because I can't exactly say exactly all the details and complications I'm going to put into it, so I'm giving it a lot of thought, therefor pushing the other story I'm working on in Bonanza out of my head entirely. I promise I'll get back to our BZ story ASAP, Rebelchic17! I've just been caught up in this one. Anyway, here's chappie 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Tohru," Hana said, surprised. She knew Tohru was in the store but she didn't think they'd be running into each other.

"Hana, are you all right?" the girl questioned concernedly, eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine, Tohru," she assured her with a small smile, one she didn't show very often.

"Oh, thank goodness, you looked awfully pale a few seconds ago. I was worried," Tohru said, her face brightening immediately, never mind the face that Hana's face was always pale. But the two had been friends for so long that they could tell and Hana knew what she had meant. "I didn't know you came to this bookstore too!" Tohru seemed so excited.

"They receive the new books before all of the other bookstores," Hana replied blandly. Tohru's smile grew even bigger.

"Well, I'm just here to buy a new recipe book and then head off to work, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Tohru said happily.

"Yes, tomorrow," Hana said as Tohru skipped off. Her mind immediately turned back to what had happened a few minutes ago. It was too strange. The headache was concerning, but not as much as the voices. She hadn't heard voices since middle school, after she had learned to control her power. Now she would get signals from people's emotions directly to her brain; she would not be inundated with voices. Why now, years later, was she hearing voices?

* * *

_"Hatori,"_ a voice whispered. 

"Kana?" Hatori asked, furrowing his brow in consternation.

_"Hatori,"_ she breathed. He could see her now, her slim figure as clear as if she had been standing right there.

"Yes?" he breathed.

"_Hatori, you can let go now,"_ she said.

"What?" he asked.

_"I know your pain, the ice around your heart. The snow hasn't melted yet, has it?"_ she said.

"Kana-" he started.

_"The spring is here, Hatori. Why won't you allow it to enter your heart?"_ she asked.

"Kana-" he repeated.

_"Let it in, Hatori!"_ she cried, tears now started to flow from her eyes.

"Kana, don't cry," he whispered, dying to reach out and run his fingers through her hair but he knew the minute he tried her presence would vanish.

_"But I do cry, Hatori, I cry daily for you. Hatori, can't you see that I want your happiness just as much as you wanted mine?"_ she wept. _"Please, Hatori, let the snow melt."_ Her figure started to disappear.

"Kana," he said, a hint of urgency in his voice. "Kana!" He jerked awake, throwing the sheets off of his body and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He was sweating like mad and breathing hard. He could hear her voice ringing in his ears.

_"Hatori, I'm so glad to have met you,"_ she had said. _"And I'm even happier to have fallen in love with you."_

"Kana," he breathed, half fiercely, half tenderly, clenching his fists. He wanted to cry, long and hard, but he had held it in so long he couldn't. Plus, he was the strong, emotionless Hatori; what would the others think if they knew that the strongest off them all spent his nights weeping for the past?

_"Please, Hatori, let the snow melt,"_ she had begged. Her words had been so clear, as if she had really been standing there.

_How, Kana? How? Please show me._


	3. Insults

Hey everyone! This chappie's pretty short but that's the way it's supposed to be. Sorry, I know it's frustrating. :) One note.

Gorilaz: I'm not saying a word. LOL. You can think whatever you want but just keep reading. :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Saki, you're late, we were about to send Megumi out to look for you," her mother said as she walked through the kitchen doorway.

"Were you reading over at the Shiraki Bookstore again? Your dinner's getting cold."

"I'm fine," she said plainly, sitting down at the table and picking up her chopsticks. She looked at Megumi sitting across from her and he gave a nod. He had sensed trouble ever since she had entered. He didn't have the power to sense feelings; his power was the ability to curse others with the knowledge of their names. However, he could just feel that something was not quite right because he and Hana both shared the abnormality of these abilities.

"How was school?" her father asked, looking over the rim of his glasses as he lifted his head from the newspaper.

"I failed another test," Hana replied nonchalantly.

"Well, we'll just have to bring that up, won't we?" he replied with the same tone, turning back to the paper.

"Finishing high school is my goal, of course I will work hard to bring it up," Hana said decisively.

"Atta girl," her father mumbled, flipping the page in the newspaper.

"You can do it, Saki!" her mother encouraged energetically.

"Oh, Saki, your black nail polish is chipping," her grandmother said, taking one of the girl's hands in hers. "Do you want me to repaint them after you've finished eating?"

"Of course, Obaba," Hana replied with a small smile.

_She's trying to cover something up, I can see it in her eyes,_ Megumi thought.

* * *

"Rin, it's good to see you're out of the hospital," Hatori said solemnly, turning as he felt a cool breeze on his back, indicating that the door had been opened. He could see the figure of the young girl standing in his doorway. He sat in his large black chair looking her over; almost as if he was checking to make sure she was all right. 

"A lot you care, you didn't even come to see me," she replied harshly.

"Only when you were asleep," he said.

"Hiro even came," she argued. He didn't reply, just sat there. "That's not why I'm here though, you called me, so what do you want?" She stared at him with malice written in her expression.

"I'm worried about Hatsuharu; I've been seeing him recently about health issues which are caused by mental issues. He told me everything, Rin, and I should have expected it," Hatori said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Her face was fierce but her voice and eyes were filled with fear.

"You know what I'm talking about," he replied, his eyes staring into hers. The fear in her eyes disappeared instantly; obviously she had come up with a good comeback.

"You're weak, Hatori," she spat at him. "Everyone else thinks you're so strong, but they're wrong. I've moved on, you, however, hold on to the past and pain. I refuse to do so; I refuse to be regarded as weak."

"Your words don't hurt me like they would somebody else, Rin; they only reflect your own recklessness," Hatori said. She stared at him with just a look of disgust, appalled by his words. She should have known her insult would not have affected him, it was almost impossible to reach him. She should have also known he would turn it back around on her. It hurt her; she was reckless, and she knew it, but she would never admit it, especially not to Hatori.

"Bury yourself in your own pain, Hatori, drown yourself in it for all I care, but I won't be around to see it happen," she said, rushing out the door. As Hatori looked after her he grinned slightly for only a second. He knew he had reached her.


	4. The Fainting Spell

Here's chappie 4! I hope you're all enjoying this story. Please R&R so I can know what all of you are thinking about my story:)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"That's strange," Megumi said as Hana finished her story.

"Very, Megumi," she said with a nod.

"So you're saying that after this man left the store everything went away, the headache, the voices, everything?" Megumi asked. She nodded. "What were the voices saying?"

"I don't remember, I don't think they were clear, some were harsh, like threats; others were soft, like a lullaby," she explained. Megumi scratched his head confusedly and shrugged.

"I don't know what to make of it, Saki," he said.

"Neither do I, but it's starting to bother me, it's very disconcerting," Hana said.

"Do you think you should mention this to Mother or Father?" Megumi asked.

"They'd just worry," she replied, shaking her head.

"Well, if it happens again I think you should," he brother advised. She nodded.

"Thank you, Megumi," she whispered.

* * *

"So, the new book will be in tomorrow? Splendid, I'll have to tell Hari," Shigure exclaimed happily, elbows on the checkout counter of the Shiraki Bookstore. Mayu rolled her eyes and looked up from the stack of papers she was grading. 

"Don't you ever have anywhere else to be?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied brightly. She sighed heavily.

"Then why don't you run the store for me?" she questioned.

"Ah, Mayu, but you're forgetting that if I ran the shop for you, you wouldn't get to see Hatori," Shigure said with a grin that spread from ear to ear.

"Honestly!" she shouted, frustrated beyond words. It took all her willpower not to rear back and slap him across the face.

"What's this, Mayu, did I make you angry?" he teased, knowing she was helpless.

_How did I get myself into this position?_ She thought. She turned back to her papers as Shigure just stood over her, chuckling.

_Poor Mayu, I'm only trying to help you, really.

* * *

_"Hatori!" Mayu shouted, rushing out the front door of the bookstore in pursuit of the solemn doctor. "Hatori!" He turned, book in hand, surprised.

"What is it, Mayu?" he asked curiously.

"Help, Hatori! A-a girl, she passed out in the store!" she shouted, gasping for breath. "Y-you're a doctor, right?" He nodded. "Please come help me!" She looked desperate, as if she half expected him to say "no," but he didn't; he nodded and walked back in with her.

The girl lay in the middle of the horror aisle, dressed in all black, her long flowing black hair covering half the floor. He bent over the girl's body and took her pulse immediately. It was extremely rapid. He put a hand to her head to check for a fever. None. Mayu just sat beside him breathing heavily and looking completely out of sorts. She suddenly gasped.

"What is it?" Hatori asked.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this before, I guess I was so shaken. This girl is one of the students in my class," she explained.

"Who is she?" he asked. Before Mayu could answer, however, a small boy ran down the aisle, followed by a tall blonde girl.

"Hana!" the girl shouted. Within an instant the two were on the floor by Hana's side.

"Uotani!" Mayu cried, surprised. Hatori now had no idea what was going on; he just watched the scene unfold in front of him. Hana began to stir, blinking twice, trying to figure out where she was. She saw her teacher, and Uo, and her brother Megumi.

"Arisa, Megumi, what are you doing-" she broke off as a splitting pain shot through her head, the same pain she had felt before she had passed out. She put her hands over her ears and shut her eyes tight, grunting in pain.

"Hana!" Uo cried. Hatori stared at Hana, worry in his eyes. He had no idea what was going on with this girl but he knew she was in extreme pain.

"A-Arisa," Hana managed to say.

"Hana, we've gotta get you outta here, come on," Uo said gently, grabbing Hana's arm. She struggled with her footing, feeling extremely dizzy. The voices in her head didn't help either. Uo finally pulled her up and dragged her out of the shop. Megumi got up from the floor and was about to leave when Hatori stopped him.

"Who is that girl and what's wrong with her?" he asked. Megumi turned around slowly.

"She's my sister. The doctors don't really know what's wrong with her, she says she hears voices in her head occasionally and it gives her violent headaches. They haven't discovered a way to cure her yet," Megumi said, turning back around and exiting the store.

* * *

"What the hell happened back there?" Uo cried, worry written in every feature of her face. She had seated Hana on a bench in the park and now her hands were on Hana's shoulders as she bent over the girl. 

"I'm fine, Arisa," Hana assured her.

"That's a load of crap!" Uo shouted just as Megumi ran up.

"Saki, what happened?" he asked.

"To tell the truth, I don't know; I heard those voices in my head again, more extreme this time," she said. "I must have fainted this time."

"Was that the same man as last time?" Megumi questioned.

"It must have been or it wouldn't have happened again when I awoke," Hana replied. "I had never seen him before but I'm positive it was him."

"What's going on?" Uo asked, confused. Hana then explained to her everything that had happened in the last week. Uo nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Hana asked, going right from her tale to her question without giving Uo an opportunity to say anything.

"I saw Megumi and he said he was out looking for you, so I joined him," Uo replied with a smile.


	5. The Encounter

Well, here's the next chappie! R&R people, please! LOL. :) What happened to all of my wonderful regular reviewers from "Dancing"? LOL.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Oh, good, Megumi, you found her, oh, and Arisa," Hana's mother exclaimed, turning her head from the table to see the three tired young people trudging through the door.

"Mother, we've got something to tell you about Saki," Megumi said urgently. Her father looked up from his paper and Obaba from her food. Hana reached out her hand and put it on Megumi's shoulder. He looked back to see her shaking her head.

_We've got to tell them, Saki._

_No, they'll worry._

_We've got to._

"Hana!" Uo cried. "You've got to tell them!"

"What is it?" her mother demanded, worry evident in her eyes.

"Mother, Saki's having problems with her power again," Megumi said.

"What?" she cried. "What's wrong, Saki?"

"I-I'm hearing voices and getting awful headaches, splitting ones that cause me to loose all concentration. It's almost impossible to talk. I get dizzy and tonight I fainted," she explained, knowing she couldn't avoid the subject anymore.

"When is this happening?" her father asked.

"Well, it's only happened twice and it has always been when a certain man enters the bookstore. After he leaves or I leave everything goes away almost instantly," Hana explained.

"Who is this man?" Obaba asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before today," she replied.

"That is strange," Obaba said. Hana nodded.

"What did he look like?" her mother asked curiously.

"My vision was blurred but I do remember that he had uneven black hair. He had his hair grown longer on his left side so as to cover his eye," she explained. Her mother gasped and glanced at her father. He nodded. Obaba just sat there, frozen. "I sense uneasiness; is something wrong?" Hana stared at them, making eye contact with each one.

"We're just worried about you, dear," her mother said, refusing to look at her daughter.

* * *

"Should we take her to a doctor, Miroku?" Hana's mother asked as she and her husband sat in bed later that night. 

"Who, like Hatori?" he asked sarcastically, an element of cruelty in his voice.

"You know I don't mean that," she replied.

"Satsuki, what are we going to do? I'm positive this has something to do with the fact that the man is Hatori," he said.

"As am I," she agreed. "I don't know what we're going to do, though, or why this is happening to Saki."

"It's because of her power, Satsuki. Her ability to sense people's feeling is just as strong as Hatori's ability to erase people's memories, so when they're around each other it clashes. I suppose the reason it's affecting Saki is because of the ability she has and the fact that he's used his on her. They're also closer in age than Megumi is," Miroku explained.

"How do you know all this?" Satsuki asked, looking with wonder upon her husband.

"Hatori told me right after Megumi's memory was erased," he replied.

"We never thought they would ever come in contact with each other," Satsuki mumbled as Miroku nodded. "What do we do, Miroku? This is obviously causing Saki pain and I don't want her in pain."

"Neither do I, Satsuki, but we can't tell her," he said.

"I know, Miroku," he whispered, leaning her head against his firm, shirtless chest. "I know."

* * *

"You're certainly ordering a lot of books lately," Mayu said to Hatori as she handed him the latest book he had ordered. 

"There are many new books in the medical field, books I should have," Hatori replied stiffly. "It's getting late, when do you close up?"

"In a few minutes," she said. "Oh, I have so many papers to grade; I can't wait for Dad to get back from that conference." She sighed, resting her elbows on the counter and cupping her chin in her hands.

"Do you not like working here?" he asked.

"I just don't have the time for this. Mom and Dad just don't understand that I have a real job now and it requires so much of my time. The bookstore was a great high school job but I've moved on, I have my own life now," Mayu explained. Hatori nodded.

_"The spring is here, Hatori. Why won't you allow it to enter your heart?"_ he heard Kana saying. His eyes grew wide and he shook his head slightly. He had the slightest idea that Mayu was the spring Kana was talking about.

"Would you like to go out for some dessert with me after you close?" he asked. For a moment she just stared at him. Was she dreaming? Had Hatori Sohma just asked her to spend time with him? This was too good of an opportunity for her to pass up, but she couldn't let him know she was so excited.

"Well, I have a lot of papers to grade-" she started.

"I understand," he interrupted.

"No, Hatori, I was about to say that I supposed I could spare about half an hour," she said quickly. He smiled upon her gently and nodded.

"I'll meet you at the restaurant across the street," he said as he walked out the door, the small bell tinkling as the door opened and closed slowly. As soon as she door was completely shut Mayu gave out a small squeal, her face beaming with joy.

* * *

As Hatori walked across the street he raked his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit he had developed that showed he was either confused or upset. In this case he was confused. What was this feeling? Why had he suddenly been compelled to ask Mayu to have dessert with him? He hadn't eaten a dessert in months. The truth was he knew the answer to all of these questions. It all had something to do with that feeling he had had with Kana when they were together. What was it called, love? It couldn't be love, not yet. It shouldn't be love either, the price was too great. He didn't deserve love, especially not after what he had done to Kana. It was horrible. He suddenly desired to be with Mayuko Shiraki, but he couldn't. He could end up hurting her, just like Kana. But then again, who ever said she was interested in him? Just because she had agreed to go with him for dessert didn't mean anything.

* * *

"So, how has your work been going?" Mayu asked Hatori, a cup of tea in front of her, steam evaporating into the air. 

"As well as can be expected I suppose," he replied. She sighed; he was always so vague. "How about you?"

"The same," she said shortly, taking a sip of her tea after blowing some of the steam away. He lifted his cup to his lips as well. "So, how are you, Hatori?"

"Uh, fine," he mumbled, not knowing how to respond. The last time she had asked him that he had told her about his health and that wasn't the response she had been looking for. He assumed this was the same situation. "You?"

"Fine," she nodded. "Busy managing the store and my job." He nodded.

"Mayu!" came an excited cry that pierced the silence.

_Oh, no!_

Both saw the woman before she reached the table. Her short, light brown hair bounced upon her shoulders and her matching eyes shone with excitement. Her cheeks were rosy and filled with life and went perfectly with the smile upon her lips. It was Kana. It make matters worse, her husband was with her, the man Hatori had only heard of. He was extremely handsome with chestnut brown hair and a wide grin that complimented his wife's very nicely. They looked completely satisfied together.

"Mayu!" she shouted again, right beside the table not.

"Kana," Mayu said, putting on a very fake smile.

"It's so good to see you, it's been a while," Kana said. "You remember Tatsuya, don't you?"

"He's only the man you got married to," Mayu chuckled. "It's nice to see you again, Tatsuya." The two shook hands across the table.

"You as well, Mayu," he said with a smile.

"Oh, Hatori!" Kana exclaimed, turning to the doctor sitting across from her best friend. "It's good to see you too!" He smiled. "Oh, silly of me, Hatori, this is Tatsuya Wakamiya, my husband." She was beaming. He nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Hatori said solemnly, holding his hand out. "Hatori Sohma."

"Likewise," Tatsuya said as they shook hands.

"Darling, Hatori was my doctor when I was going through that depression I told you about," Kana explained as Tatsuya nodded in understanding. "Oh, are you two seeing each other? I told you Hatori was perfect for you." She squealed with delight.

"Sorry, Kana, but we're not dating, just having a cup of tea together," Mayu said softly.

"Oh, how embarrassing!" Kana laughed good-naturedly. "Well, I just had to stop by when I saw you, Mayu. We have to go but we really should get together more, I'll call you." Kana smiled, threw a wink over her shoulder at Mayu, and waltzed out the door with Tatsuya, hand in hand.

Mayu couldn't take it. She burst into tears, throwing her arms onto the table and burying her face in them. It wasn't very loud, just a soft moaning sound followed by a series of violent shakes from her body. Hatori just sat there, not knowing what to do or say. Had she been Kana he would have known exactly what to do, but she wasn't. Kana had just walked out the door hand in hand with her husband.

"Hatori, I'm so sorry!" she wept, not daring to life her face to look at him.

"About what?" he questioned.

"Everything!" she cried. "I don't know exactly what happened between you and Kana so that you had to erase her memory, but, but-"

"Don't worry about it," he told her.

"But I do!" she cried. He smiled tenderly upon the shaking woman, crying for him, and reached out his hand to touch hers. She started, tears stopping abruptly. She lifted her head to see him looking upon her so sweetly. She could have melted right there.

"Thank you," he whispered as she sniffed and rubbed one eye with her free hand, her other still in the possession of Hatori, and although her mind was right there in the moment his was far away. What was it Kana had said?

_"I told you Hatori was perfect for you."_


	6. The Horse

Well, this is a very short chappie but the last chappie was long so y'all should be able to cope. LOL. I'm actually only posting this because Rebelchic17 told me to post before I go off to Alabama. I'll only be there for two days for my great grandmother's funeral, but she told me to and I figured enough time had passed. Anyway, here it is. R&R! Notes!

Yoru: LOL. Yes, you sound like Hana's mom. LOL. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, and I have no intention of stopping on it. You'll quickly find out one thing about me, once I start on one story I don't start another till I'm finished with the one I'm on, so don't worry. Anyway, if you like this story you should check out my story "Dancing." Leave reviews:)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Your parents don't seem very concerned about you, Hana," Uo said to Hana at lunch the next day. There was a gap between them where Tohru should have been seated. Currently she was in line for more rice.

"I noticed this and I sense strange waves, I don't know what they mean though," Hana replied. "Don't tell Tohru, she'll only worry." Hana's eyes bore into Uo's to make sure the tall Yankee understood. Uo nodded just as Tohru waltzed up to the table with a bowl of rice.

"I'm back!" she laughed, her usual giant smile on her face. Hana and Uo pasted on their fake smiles and returned hers as she sat down.

* * *

"Rin," Hatsuharu said, stopping in his tracks through the woods. He had started taking Hatori's advice and began going on slow walks through the woods to calm his nerves. He had seen the girl's slim figure rushing in between the trees and wasn't exactly surprised, just a bit startled. The horse whipped around, completely surprised to hear his voice. 

"Haru," she breathed tenderly, as if she had let her guard down for one split second, but only one. "Stay the hell away from me!" She drew away rapidly as he approached her.

_Because I can't protect you._

"Rin," he whispered, moving closer.

"Damn you, Haru!" she shouted. "Stay away from me!" She disappeared into the forest, running as fast as she could, which was faster than any normal human could since she was the horse.

_I'm sorry, Haru, I'm so sorry I can't protect you.

* * *

_"Rin again?" Shigure asked emotionlessly as Hatsuharu entered his office. He didn't even bother to look up from his computer. Haru didn't reply. "Why don't you go see Hari?"

"I think he's getting sick of seeing me," he replied.

"No, he's not, but I am," Shigure said.

"Thanks, Sensei, you're so comforting," Haru sighed sarcastically, knowing he should have expected this reply from Shigure.

"I'm only being honest, Haru," he shrugged. Haru shrugged as well and closed the door as he backed out of the room.

* * *

Rin was hunched over, breathing hard. She had collapsed on a huge boulder and decided to rest for a moment. She was in no condition to push herself even if she could run faster than any human. She'd just end up in the hospital again, and she hated the hospital. All the needles and the nurses with fake smiles glued on their faces. Such an attempt at cheeriness for people who were more than likely going to die anyway. As her heartbeat steadied her thoughts turned to what had made it beat fast in the first place. That was the first time she had seen Haru since she had gotten out of the hospital and he didn't look well. Tears filled her eyes and she cried long and hard. 

_Oh, Haru, I'm only trying to protect you, but I'm not doing a very good job am I? No matter which way I turn I'll end up hurting you. Forgive me._


	7. Partners

Well, here's the next chappie everyone. R&R! Notes!

Sesshomaur'sLuver: You're going to have to keep reading to find out the answer to all of your questions. Just keep reading. LOL. :) And as for your guess as to who I'm pairing together you'll have to keep reading for that as well. Have you read my last FB story "Dancing"? I thought you had. Well, just wondering. That was kind of random. LOL.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hatori wanted to avoid the Shiraki Bookstore but he couldn't stay away from it. At first he would just go and browse through the medical aisle, just to have something to do, an excuse to enter the building. He would run through different emotions each day. One day he would be exceedingly happy and ready to give a small smile at every little thing. The next he would be uptight and upset, knowing he shouldn't be feeling what he was. It would only end in destruction for both of them. And all of this was just if she happened to feel the same for him, but he was too hesitant to find out, too timid and scared of one name to move closer. Akito. The man would no linger waiting for the right moment to rip Hatori's heart in two. He would strike the moment he learned of a love going on behind his back, and strike hard.

Mayu was confused at why she was seeing the doctor everyday. He would flip through medical manuals for hours but he never seemed to be reading them. However, she was so filled with joy at his mere presence that she didn't bother to question the circumstances. Her father had returned from his conference days ago and she would still come in to man the counter after school everyday. Hatori would come in about one or two hours later. Shigure and her mother would be around occasionally, snickering behind her back. She wanted to see more in the man's actions than she truly believed there was. It couldn't be her. Maybe the bookstore had become his place of refuge, a place to get away from all the pain and grief surrounding his heart. It couldn't be because she just so happened to work there. Hatori Sohma could not possibly be interested in Mayuko Shiraki. Still, she loved to see his face everyday, even if he covered half of it with his dark hair.

* * *

"Well, class, we're going to be doing partner projects to finish up this section on the history of Japan," came the voice of Megumi's teacher announcing the upcoming project to the class. "And just to be fair I will be choosing the partners and the topics assigned to each group." 

Megumi sighed as the rest of the class began to glance around the room. He could care less; he'd just end up being assigned to some unfortunate student anyway, as always. There was one other student who seemed to feel just the way he did though. She was the one who used to never talk and still didn't much. She had run away from home and been absent from class for a while. Her name was Kisa if he remember correctly. He didn't know the names of most of his classmates, and didn't care to since they didn't care enough to remember his. Yes, that's right, Kisa Sohma, he did remember.

"Megumi, why don't we put you with Kisa?" he heard his teacher say. His head popped up and after staring at her a moment he turned to look at the girl he had just been thinking about. Kisa was looking at him too, but instead of just a dull, dumbfounded stare, she wore a faint smile. He smirked back uncomfortably.

"Hey, why does Hanajima get paired with Kisa?" came a demanding shout from the back of the room. It was that loud-mouthed kid who seemed to have a huge crush on Kisa. He also seemed to be related somehow since they had the same last name, of course it could be a coincidence.

"What's the problem, Hiro?" the teacher asked. "That's just the way I paired them."

"They're both so smart, they're guaranteed an A," Hiro said. Megumi thought it was the worst excuse he had ever heard.

"I'm sorry, Hiro," his teacher said, not budging on the subject. Hiro sighed heavily and discontentedly as he folded his arms across his chest. She couldn't figure out why Hiro cared about her pairing Megumi and Kisa together since his grades were just as good as theirs.

* * *

"Mother, I've been meaning to talk to you about the problem that is arising with my power," Hana said as she approached Satsuki who was knitting beside her grandmother. The two women looked up and exchanged worried glances quickly. 

"Yes, Saki, what is it?" Satsuki asked.

"Do you have any ideas as to what is going on?" she asked. It was a test. She knew they were trying to hide something, their worried expressions proved everything. The question was would they tell her anything. She could sense feelings, not read minds. She sensed uncertainty, concern, and hidden hatred. It confused her.

"I'm as dumbfounded as you are, Saki," her mother replied.

_That's a lie,_ Hana thought.

"I'm surprised you haven't taken me to the doctor yet, you always have in the past," she said.

"Well, dear, it's not that serious yet," Satsuki lied with a smile.


	8. The Staircase

Hey, everyone! I know you're going to kill me for this chappie, it's a huge cliffy. I don't think I'm going to post up the next chappie without 10 review this time, it's a goal. I'm going for 10 reviews a chappie and so far it hasn't happened. Please review if you want me to continue. I'm cruel, aren't I? LOL. Laughs manically Oh, notes!

Gorilaz: I love Hatori too. He's my number 2 fav. Number 1 is Kyo but then comes Hatori. After him Hatsuharu. For answers, just keep reading. It's coming up soon. The secret is about to be revealed there is so much more of a plot after that, just to let you know. LOL. :)

Sesshomaur'sLuver: Yes, you started reviewing on Dancing, I have reviews from you on it. I can't remember is you finished it or not. I'd have to check.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Mayuko, the new shipment is in! It needs to be put on the shelves!" Mayu's mother cried from the back room. Mayu sighed heavily. The annoying cry of her mother mixed with the fact that she had to go shelve books killed her. She hated shelving. She had also been busy daydreaming as she stared after Hatori.

"Coming!" she shouted in a frustrated tone as she trudged to the back room and emerged with a huge box of books, all medical. Dropping the box in the center of the aisle she looked up to see Hatori watching her. He walked over in three strides with his long legs and bent over the box, picking up a book. He looked at the name of the author and placed it snug between two other books. Mayu just stared at him.

"You don't mind if I help, do you?" he asked when he turned around to see her staring at him. She shook her head as a little child would have. He smiled slightly and took another book out of the box. She smiled and joined him.

"I don't understand why you'd want to help me shelve; it's so tedious; I hate it," she said finally.

"I know," he replied shortly.

Her hand halted on the shelf where she had just finished putting a book and she turned to look at him. He was looking at her too, a tender smile on his face. She found tears forming in her eyes and she turned away abruptly. He had such a gorgeous smile, one he didn't show very often. It was beginning to seep through his features more than usual now and she couldn't put her finger on why. Whatever the reason was she loved it. His gentle gaze was something she always wanted to fall upon her and currently it was. She was completely happy.

* * *

"Hanajima!" Hiro shouted. Megumi rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming. He turned around to face his angry classmate. 

"Yes?" he asked lifelessly. He could care less about Hiro's rage brewing due to his jealousy.

"You'd better take good care of Kisa," he warned. "Don't you dare take advantage of her just because she's quiet and smart and would never argue with you. We're family so I can get her to tell me anything, especially what you two have been doing. You got that, Hanajima?"

_Finally he shut up._ Megumi sighed and turned away.

"Did you hear me, Hanajima?" Hiro demanded.

"I'm not deaf, Hiro," he said over his shoulder, walking away. Hiro stood there boiling, fists clenched tight.

* * *

"So, Tohru, when are we going to have another get together at your house?" Uo asked the next day at lunch. 

"Whenever you want," Tohru replied happily.

"How 'bout this weekend?" Uo asked.

"All right, I'll just have to tell Shigure," Tohru agreed.

"You've been awfully quiet, Hana, is there a problem? Is this weekend not good?" Uo asked, turning to the girl who had been silent through the entire conversation. She was naturally quiet but she would normally have said something by now.

"No, that's perfectly fine," Hana said softly as Tohru grinned.

* * *

"Damn Yankee, what are you trying to pull?" Kyo shouted behind a handful of cards. 

"Those are the rules!" Uo shouted back angrily. Tohru watched the scene with a smile, knowing it was perfectly normal for Kyo and Uo to argue over trivial matters. Hana and Yuki just sat there staring at their cards. "And I believe that makes me the winner." Kyo glared at Uo in frustration.

"She's right, Kyo," Yuki added.

"Ah, shut up, let's play again!" Kyo exclaimed.

"I've got to go to the restroom," Hana said softly, getting up from her seat.

"Oh, that reminds me, I've got to finish the laundry," Tohru said, also getting up.

"Oh, Tohru, come on," Uo complained.

"No, really, if I don't do it now I'll forget; I'll be right back," she said as she and Hana exited the room, Hana trudging up the stairs and Tohru going down the hall.

"All right, orange top, it's just me, you, and the Prince," Uo declared with a smug smirk on her face.

"All right, winner deals," Kyo said, nodding toward the pile of cards in the center of the table. Uo grinned and picked up the cards. "No tricks, Yankee."

"Oh, please, I can beat you without them," she bragged.

"Sure you can," Kyo chuckled. Yuki sighed; this was going to be a long game.

* * *

Tohru climbed up the stairs with a pile of folded clothes, freshly clean and dry. She entered Yuki's room and placed it on his bed. As she turned around after closing his door behind her she saw Hana emerging from the bathroom. 

"Hana!" she cried happily, as if she was surprised to see the girl in her house.

"Tohru, what are you doing up here?" Hana asked.

"Just putting a pile of clothes in Yuki's room," Tohru replied.

"Tohru, you do so much for them; don't run yourself ragged," Hana said, smiling softly upon the girl.

"Don't worry about me, Hana," Tohru chuckled as the two made their way toward the staircase to join the others. At the edge of the stairs Hana stopped abruptly, hands going straight to her head.

"Hana?" Tohru questioned, worry on her face. "Hana?"

"Yuki, Hari's here to give you a checkup!" she heard Shigure call. She could hear footsteps heading toward the sitting room where Yuki, Kyo, and Uo were playing cards. To reach this room you had to pass the staircase.

"Now?" she heard Yuki say in his soft voice.

"I would assume so," Shigure replied sarcastically. His voice was growing closer as well as another set of footsteps. Hana's pain was increasing; her eyes were squinted tight and she was staggering, trying to keep her balance.

"Hana!" Tohru cried, fear coursing through her body. She saw Shigure pass by, followed by Hatori. It happened so fast she had no time to react. The moment Hatori came into view Hana's foot slipped on the edge of the staircase.

"Hana!" Tohru screamed, reaching out her arm even though she knew she was too late. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as she watched Hana flying through the air, hurtling toward the shocked Hatori.


	9. Transformation

Well, a short chappie to keep you wondering, sorry, I'm pretty good at these cliffies. It's all a technique to keep you all reading. LOL. Anyway, I'll be gone for this whole week on Spring Break so it can't be helped that I keep you waiting for the whole week. Sorry. Oh, about the review, I got more than I have so I settled. I knew I couldn't keep you waiting the whole next week. Love me, people, I didn't have to do this. LOL. Just kidding. Anyway, I don't have any notes this time suprisingly.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Hatori only had a split second to decide what to do. He could let her fall and allow her to go through undo pain or her could catch her and erase her memory later. He held out his arms and they both fell to the floor. He just couldn't let her fall. All Hana knew was that one moment she was in the arms of a strange man who had been standing at the bottom of the stairs and the next he was gone. She gasped, backing away in one jolt. There were his clothes lying before her on the ground, his white doctor coat, his brown vest and white undershirt, and his black pants, all empty. What remained was a tiny seahorse. Shigure stood there shocked, not knowing what to do. Yuki, who had just come out of the sitting room, was equally stunned. Tohru, however, rushed down the stairs in a panic.

"Hana!" she cried, kneeling beside the frightened girl and putting a hand on her back gently. "Are you all right?" Hana turned slowly to face her.

"Water or sea water?" she asked.

"Oh my gosh, Hatori!" she cried, lifting the seahorse from the pile of clothes and rushing him to the bathroom where she started running the water in the tub. That was about all the energy Hana had left. The trauma of falling down the stairs mixed with the trauma of seeing a man turn into a seahorse completely drained her physical and mental energy. Besides, her head still had that splitting pain. The voices had disappeared the moment she had made contact with Hatori's body but the headache was still there. She collapsed, falling lightly to the floor since she was already on her knees.

"What the hell was that?" came Uo's cry. Immediately Yuki and Shigure snapped back into action.

"Oh, nothing, I just tripped on something!" Shigure called in his usual carefree voice.

"You cheater, you switched those cards when I wasn't looking, didn't you?" they heard Uo shout.

"What? You're seeing things, Yankee, why would I switch the cards, especially since I'm winning!" Kyo screamed. Things had returned to normal, at least for them.

"Hana!" Tohru cried for the twentieth time as she reentered the hallway.

"She fainted," Shigure said.

"We should have picked her up, oh, Miss Honda, I'm so sorry," Yuki apologized, moving forward toward the limp figure of Hana.

"No, Yuki, you would have transformed, don't worry, I'll take her to the couch in Shigure's office," Tohru said, bending over and picking up Hana.

"Miss Honda-" Yuki started.

"Don't worry, Yuki, I've got her," Tohru assured him, walking out the door with one of her best friends in her arms. Shigure sighed and walked over to where the incident had occurred. He bent down and picked up Hatori's clothes.


	10. The Answer

Well, everyone, I'm back, and it's time for chappie 10! I hope you're enjoying the story so far and I hope you will continue to enjoy it after this chappie. In this one the connection between Hatori and Hana is revealed, but the story does not end here. Unlike "Dancing" where the secret is discovered and there are only a few more chappies to wrap it up because the main plot happened beforehand, in "Darkened Hearts" the main plot picks up after the secret is revealed. Anyway, I'm probably confusing a few of you, just read. Oh, a note!

Black Heart of Darkness: About Uo, I don't think this was a very unnatural response, for her to not be concerned. The question is: why would she be? Shigure told her he had tripped on something and she had no reason to believe otherwise. She was also wrapped up in her game with Kyo and that definitely distracted her to the point of her just shrugging at Shigure's excuse and continuing with her game with Kyo. I don't think the fact that Hatori was there to check up on Yuki would have added any suspicion. Anyway, I hope this helps you understand why I don't find it odd at all for Uo not to have suspected anything, she didn't have a reason to in the first place.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Hatori sat straight up, sloshing water around his body as he did so. He couldn't remember what had happened or where he was. Suddenly it all came back to him. He had been knocked unconscious when he had caught the girl falling down the stairs. All of a sudden he realized who she was. She was the girl from the bookstore, the one who had passed out. She seemed to be having the same problem again.

_Perhaps I should take a look at her,_ he thought. He looked around the bathroom and found his clothes sitting on the seat of the toilet and a towel hanging on the peg in the wall.

* * *

"Where is she?" he asked as he stepped out of the bathroom, adjusting his tie. 

"Oh, Hatori, how are you feeling; can I get you anything?" Tohru asked, stopping by the doorway suddenly since she had been prepared to just walk on by. She had a bag of ice in her hand.

"I'm fine, Tohru. How is your friend?" he asked.

"She fainted right after you transformed," she replied.

"Where is she?" he questioned.

"On the couch in Shigure's office," she said. He nodded and followed her into the cluttered room where Hana was covered by a blanket. Tohru moved to her side immediately and placed the bag of ice on her forehead, removing it periodically. Hatori knelt beside the couch and gazed into her face softly.

"Who is she?" he asked Tohru.

"She's one of my two best friends, Hana, oh, I mean, Saki," she replied.

"Saki," he whispered.

"Yes, Saki Hanajima," she elaborated.

"Saki Hanajima?" Hatori said suddenly, looking up to see Tohru nodded. "She has a brother, correct?"

"Yes, Megumi," Tohru said, not even considering the fact that she didn't know why Hatori know about Hana's younger brother. "Oh, excuse me, Hatori, I think I hear the kettle whistling." Tohru leapt up, knowing she was safe to leave Hana now that a doctor was by her side. Once Tohru had disappeared Hatori looked down upon Hana's peaceful face.

"Saki Hanajima," he breathed, tears forming in his eyes as he took one of her hands in his. Her eyes began to flutter open and she looked up into a face with kind, gentle eyes that was looking down upon her. Well, it was really half of a face since the left half was covered by a lump of hair. Hana looked down at her right hand enclosed in his. She was startled but did not draw away. Her head began to pound and she closed her eyes in pain.

"W-who are you?" she managed.

"My name is Hatori Sohma, I'm a doctor," he replied.

"You won't be able to help me, I-I'm-" she started.

"I know, you have a special power; no doctors have been able to help you," he said, nodding. Her eyes popped open and though her vision was blurry she stared at him steadily.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because I-I'm your brother," he stuttered, not looking at her. Immediately her vision cleared and her head stopped aching; it didn't hurt at all. She gazed upon the man blankly until he finally met her eyes with his.

"I only have one brother; he's younger. His name is Megumi," she said finally. Hatori shook his head, a tear beginning to drip down his cheek.

"No, Saki, I am your older brother Hatori. You also have an older sister named Isuzu, who we call Rin, and a younger brother named Hiro," he said. Hana couldn't move; she was completely stunned. "I know this is a lot to take in. You don't remember anything because I was ordered by your parents to erase the memories of both you and Megumi. We were never supposed to see each other again because I knew your power and the connection we shared would trigger a reaction of some kind."

"H-Hatori," she whispered. He nodded. She raised her free hand to touch his cheek softly. She felt a spark, an electricity running through her fingertips and up through her arm, eventually consuming her entire body. She knew he was right. She could feel the memories, the few she had, rushing over her like a wave. A flood of tears came over her as well just as it had Hatori. She cried uncontrollably, throwing her arms around the man.

"My brother!" she wept. He embraced her quickly but the next moment he was gone. She pulled back with a sudden gasp, her tears evaporating.

"I suppose we should start with the curse," she heard him say, looking down upon the bed to see the small seahorse staring back at her. She scooped him up in her hands and brought him close into her as he began to tell her the story of just how her life really was.


	11. Miroku and Satsuki

So I assume I shocked a lot of you. Good. LOL. Anyway, these next few chappies will be the history of how Hatori, Rin, Hana, Megumi, and Hiro are related, then the plot will pick back up, but you kinda have to know all of this stuff. LOL. :)

Joan: Thanks for the encouraging words, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. If you want to read another great story, well, I think it is, It's my other Furuba called "Dancing." I'm sure you've seen me refer to it. Anyway, it's not about Hatori at all, just if you wanted a change of pace or anything, LOL. :) The main characters in that one are the trio: Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki, it's pretty good though, it's not your typical love triangle, I mean, it is, but with a twist, like this story. Anyway, keep reading this one and if you read "Dancing," let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**27 Years Ago**

"You may kiss the bride," the preacher said.

"Kiss?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, Miroku, kiss her," his mother whispered.

"On the cheek, right?" he said.

"Nuh uh, Miroku, on the lips," Satsuki said, puckering up.

"Oh, no," Miroku said, backing away, shaking his head. He turned to look down at his mother sitting in the front pew next to his father. "Mom, is she serious? Do I really have to kiss her on the lips?" His mother nodded. "Ah, Mom."

"Miroku," she said sternly.

The boy was only twelve years old but unlike most boys he hadn't experienced the joy of attraction. He had no desire to get married at the age of twelve but it was a family tradition. He had been betrothed to Satsuki Hanajima since they were both in the womb. They were born on the same day of the same year and had grown up together. He didn't mind Satsuki, she was his best friend. He always came to her with problems. He thought it was strange that only his section of the Sohma clan had this tradition. He didn't want to be married at the age of twelve. Satsuki, however, didn't seem to mind. She was ready for romance, but then again weren't all girls? They either thought you had cooties or wanted to kiss you. School was going to be difficult after this. The thing that made him the most nervous was this thing they were supposed to do that night. His parents were giving them a separate hotel room when they took them down to the beach for a week, their honeymoon. His parents were only along to watch them since they were still just children and anything could happen is they were alone. They basically had a week all to themselves. No matter what he was nervous about that night. He dreaded it but at the same time his hormones couldn't wait.

"Come on, Miroku," Satsuki whined. He winced but in a rush of emotion born from his hormones he drew the girl close, bringing their lips together. It was a satisfying feeling for both of them. It was strange but wonderful. As they pulled away he saw her smiling and offered a smirk in return.

"Well, I guess we're married," he sighed as she nodded.

"I guess we are," she agreed.

* * *

"Pregnant?" Satsuki shouted. 

"Pregnant?" Miroku asked, astonished.

"Both of your mothers were as well so I'm not very surprised," the doctor replied calmly.

"A, a baby is coming out of her, at age twelve?" Miroku stuttered, pointing at his wife.

"Precisely," the doctor nodded.

"Oh, Miroku," Satsuki whimpered nervously, grabbing the boy's hand.

"Everything's gonna be fine, I promise," he assured her, holding her hands softly but securely. She fell into his arms as he wrapped his around her. Her mother stood in the corner, not surprised in the least. She walked over now, placing her hands gently on the girl's shoulders.

"Don't you worry, Satsuki, I'll be here for you. This is the time I learned how to truly be a wife and mother. In three months we'll take you out of school and I will spend the days with you, teaching you to cook and such. I have taught you how to do much when you were very young to prepare you but there is still more for you to know. Miroku, you'll stay in school," she explained.

Satsuki was so nervous she was shaking violently in Miroku's arms. The weight of being a mother at age twelve was sinking in fast. She would have to go through labor, or she could have a miscarriage, which would be devastating. The child could also have mental problems for being born so early in her life and she wouldn't know how to deal with that. Miroku was so scared. All he knew about women when pregnant was that they had ridiculous cravings in the middle of the night. And what was he going to do about the child? He couldn't be a father, he was only twelve.

* * *

The months passed slowly and the children matured rapidly. Miroku went to school while Satsuki remained at home. Her mother and grandmother would come over daily to the little cottage that both sets of parents had purchased for them. Before the pregnancy meals would be brought to them, not Satsuki was cooking every meal. Her grandmother was teaching her knitting. The baby came exactly nine months after the day they were informed. Miroku stood next to his wife as she groaned in pain, her hand squeezing his so hard it could have fallen off. The doctor placed the baby in his arms gently. 

"It's a boy," he said, handing the child to her.

"What are we naming him?" Miroku asked Satsuki.

"Hatori," she breathed. "Hatori Sohma." Suddenly the child disappeared and Satsuki screamed, drawing back into Miroku's arms. They looked down upon the bed to see a small seahorse gazing up at them.

"M-Miroku," she breathed, voice wavering.

"I-is that a seahorse?" Miroku asked, bending over to look at the creature more closely. Suddenly it disappeared and changed into a little boy again. "What's going on?"

"Y-you try picking him up, Miroku," Satsuki said, nudging the boy. He reached out his arm shakily, pulling back slightly before officially deciding to touch the figure. He touched it, wincing. The infant remained a human. He then scooped it up into his arms slowly. Nothing happened. He caressed the child gently. "How come you can hold him?" Satsuki looked up at Miroku callously.

"How should I know, Satsuki?" he demanded.

"Where is my grandson?" came the voice of Satsuki's mother entering the room, followed by her father and Miroku's parents.

"Don't touch him, Mom!" Satsuki cried.

"Satsuki, I know he's your son but-" she started.

"No, you don't understand; he, he changes," she said, not knowing how to explain the horror she had just seen.

"What?" her mother questioned, thoroughly confused. However, the Sohmas just looked at each other inquisitively and finally Mr. Sohma nodded.

"He turns into a, a seahorse," Satsuki said.

"What?" her mother said, astonished.

"Who died last in the Zodiac?" they heard Miroku's mother asked his father.

"Takaomi Sohma, the dragon," he replied.

"Uh, excuse me, could you fill us in? What the hell is going on now?" Mr. Hanajima demanded. The Sohmas just looked upon the four sorrowfully.

"It's a long story," Mr. Sohma said.

"It concerns my son, Mr. Sohma, please, a-and we've got to time," Satsuki begged.

"You'd have to know anyway. Naohito, Yuuki, have a seat," he said as he began to tell the story of the Zodiac curse, sadness in every word.


	12. Saki

Well, I'll be gone this next week. I'm parents are going on vacation and I'm going to stay with my grandparents for this week. Anyway, that should give you time to digest this chappie. LOL. :)

* * *

**Chapter 12**

As the two children became teenagers their love grew, but not for their son. Miroku left school after high school, deciding that college wasn't as important as supporting his family. He got a satisfying job in a factory, finally working his way up to assistant manager. Satsuki grew more beautiful every day and he was surprised at the rate she had matured and developed. She was a vision. She never returned to school but it didn't make her any less educated. She seemed smarter than him at times. Sorrow filled his heart when he though of this lovely woman being the mother of a dragon. He never forgave himself for it, though she assured him that it wasn't his fault; how were they to know? As for the boy known as Hatori Sohma, his parents provided for him, barely. They kept him alive, housed him, and sent him to school. Usually they sent him over to the houses of the other cursed Zodiac members. They were not "inside" and hated it. Hatori spent his time with the dog and the snake, Shigure and Ayame. Because of his experience with his parents he matured at a much faster rate then the other two. He became the unofficial guardian of the group. They were like the three musketeers, inseparable. Satsuki had vowed that her children would never be forced into a marriage, especially not at age twelve. Though she loved Miroku dearly, she hadn't at the time. She hadn't known what true love was, and she still didn't completely. Now she stuck to her vow even more; what woman would want a husband who couldn't even hold her? Nine years later they tried again to have a child.

"Miroku!" Satsuki cried happily as the tiny girl was placed in her arms.

"What shall we name her?" Miroku asked.

"Isuzu," she decided. She handed the baby to her husband but immediately it vanished.

"Oh, Miroku!" Satsuki shouted, tears forming in her eyes. "What is wrong with us? We went from a seahorse to a real one!" Miroku held her in his arms as they stared at the small foal struggling to stand.

"If I were to name this child, Satsuki, I would name her Rin," Miroku said bitterly.

"You're quite right, Miroku," Satsuki nodded. The name "Rin" meant "great suffering."

* * *

"H-how could you do this?" Hatori shouted, tears streaming down his cheeks as his mother shoved the infant Rin into his arms. 

"You're old enough to care for her on your own, we want nothing more to do with either of you," Satsuki said sternly. She squatted down to his level, Miroku standing over them. "We tried to love you, Hatori, but, really, who could love someone who changes into an animal?" She touched his face more tenderly than she ever had. The boy ripped away scornfully, why shouldn't he? His parents were sending him away to take care of and raise his younger sister. Tears poured from his eyes as he turned and exited the small house with his sister beginning to scream in his arms. Shigure and Ayame looked sadly from Hatori to his parents and finally trudged out after him, carrying the boy's luggage.

* * *

In the years that followed Rin was raised by Kagura's parents since they had not scorned her and were also raising Kagura who was only a few months older than Rin. Hatori lived with Shigure but would be given his own house for him and Rin to live in once she was old enough to attend school. They would be provided for by Kagura's parents. However, two years later Hatori learned that his parents had had another child. Her name was Saki and she was "normal." The doctors did saw that she had something of a mind alteration but that was the only explanation they could come up with. Of course they had said that about him too but it was only a special ability he had, the ability to erase memories. Apparently Saki looked just like the last two, sleek black hair and dark eyes. Her last name, however, was "Hanajima." His parents had decided to "start over" and use Satsuki's maiden name as the family name. For some reason the hatred he should have felt for this child never rose within his heart. He loved her deeply, even at the small age of eleven. Due to his past, however, Hatori grew up silent and solemn, never wanting charity from anyone. Once he was old enough he swore he would find a job to support himself and Rin.

* * *

"A call came for you, Hatori, it was from your mother," Shigure's mother said, pulling him away from Shigure and Ayame, an element of sheer terror evident n her features. 

"My, my mother?" the thirteen-year-old stuttered. She nodded slowly. "W-what did she want?"

"She wishes you to come to her house, to look at Saki, for some reason she thinks that you will be able to determine what's wrong with her since you were born with the ability to erase memories," she replied. Hatori just stood there, not knowing what to say. "Dear, is you just can't go I'll call her and-"

"No, I need to. I think it's about time I faced her and my father. Besides, I want to see my sister because I have no scorn for her as I know Rin will as she gets older. Saki can't help how she was born or how we were born, I can't hate her," Hatori explained, walking away. Shigure's mother looked after him sadly but yet amazed. He talked as if he was twice his age and meant every word her uttered. She knew this was going to take all of his courage.

* * *

"Hatori," Satsuki said crossly as she opened the door and he stepped into the house he had once lived in. The horrible memories invaded his brain even though the place was completely different. He hardly recognized the house that had never been a home. 

"Mother," he replied expressionlessly. His mother hadn't changed a bit, on the inside at least. She was still cold and hard but he saw a hint of joy he had never seen as long as he had lived there. It was Saki's doing; he knew it. On the outside, however, Satsuki was an angel. If beauty was a sin then hell was looming before her. She was gorgeous. As the boy spoke the word "mother" she cringed, so ashamed that she was the mother of such a thing.

"I assume you know why you're here," she said finally. He nodded gently, not in the mood to fight with her. She led him to the crib in which Saki lay, sleeping soundly.

"I don't know why you think I'll be able to give you a diagnosis; I'm only thirteen," he said finally.

"You've always been incredibly smart, Hatori, I'll give you that, although I was foolish to ash you to come since you can't even hold her," she said coldly. He should have known her compliment would be drowned out by the string of an insult. God forbid she give Hatori, her son, the dragon of the Zodiac, a compliment. He stared down at the child in the crib, so small and unaware that she was the cause of so much bitterness and pain, especially to little Rin. He could feel a connection between them, something more than just the fact that they were siblings.

"She has an ability to sense waves, feelings. I don't know everything exactly but I feel a connection between us," Hatori said.

"There is no connection between you two, Hatori Sohma; do you hear me?" Satsuki cried defensively, almost afraid of there being a connection between her loved child and the one she had scorned.


	13. Never Again

Well, this is my longest chappie so far and it's also the conclusion to the history of Hatori, Rin, Hana, Megumi, and Hiro. The actual plot hasn't even really begun yet, don't worry, it's definitely not even near the end! LOL. :)

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Satsuki gave birth to Megumi "Hanajima" three years later. Hatori discovered that Megumi also had a power, one that involved the ability to curse a human being. Saki's power we evolving as well and becoming a problem because she didn't know how to control it. Hatori now lived alone with Rin, being provided for by Kagura's parents during the school year. One breaks he would work. He knew now what he wanted to do. He wanted to be a doctor, help people the way his parents had never helped him. The sixteen-year-old was about to finish high school but he knew he would never accomplish his dream because it required college, which he couldn't afford to go through. He had Rin to provide for. Rin was now seven and evolving into a creature Hatori could hardly control. He saw extreme levels of hatred raging within her, especially whenever the names of Saki and Megumi were mentioned. Hatori couldn't blame her but the level at which she felt this strong emotion was much too much. She had an uncontrollable tongue but then at times she wouldn't breathe a word no matter how much you pressured her. Rin was just unreadable; you never knew what she was thinking or how she would react. She, unlike Hatori, had no friends and preferred her life that way. Kagura tried to be her friend but Rin wouldn't accept it. Satsuki was pregnant again, right after Megumi was born. She had always wanted three children and since her first two didn't count anyway she was ready for her third. Miroku thought it was a bit sudden but didn't object. The couple was now twenty-eight with Satsuki pregnant with her fifth child. She was so excited, and it filled Miroku's heart with joy.

* * *

"Saki, you've been extremely quiet, is anything the matter?" Miroku asked his six-year-old daughter as he cradled the sleeping Megumi, who had just turned one, in his arms. 

"No," she replied plainly, not turning at look up at the man.

"Are you excited about Mother having another baby?" he asked. It was a poor attempt at keep her talking because the silence was driving him crazy. Saki shrugged.

"I guess," she replied.

"Miroku!" came a piercing cry. Miroku started in his seat, causing Megumi to wail as he awakened. Saki sighed and held out her arms as her father plopped the baby into them and rushed off to find his wife. Her cry hadn't been reassuring. As he rushed into the room is fear was confirmed for lying on the bed was another animal, a baby lamb.

"Oh, Satsuki," he sighed, his breath slowing and becoming more natural as he moved to the side of her bed, his arms wrapping around her shoulders.

"I thought we had finished with the Zodiac," she whined, tears of hatred welling up in her eyes.

"No," Miroku said, shaking his head. "There's one more, the tiger, due to be born next month."

"Well, at least he's cuter than the other tow," she sighed. "Oh, Miroku, what'll we do?"

"Send him to Hatori," he suggested as Satsuki nodded in agreement.

"W-we'll have to name him first," she said shakily.

"How about Hiro?" Miroku asked.

"The name for 'hatred.' I never thought I would be naming my child 'hatred,' but under the circumstances I find it very fitting," Satsuki said. "Hiro, Hiro Sohma."

* * *

"Rin, are you not even going to come look at your brother?" Hatori asked as he turned from the cradle to look at Rin who was sulking in the corner. 

"Oh, you mean, welcome him into the family? Willingly, Hatori," she said sarcastically, rising from her chair slowly and joining Hatori by the crib. "Welcome to the house of Sohma, Hiro, my dear younger brother, welcome. Would you like to hear what this family will provide for you? Well, first of all you will be raised by your older brother, not your mother or father mind you, but your brother. You will meet Akito shortly and be berated by him as long as he lives. You will never know your mother and father or your two siblings who were chosen over you. Good luck finding a wife since you can't even hold her in your arms; even if you could, Akito would never permit it. So, by all means, welcome, my dear younger brother, to the Sohmas."

"Are you quite finished?" Hatori asked sternly. She nodded, her eyes burning with hate. "Good, that's quite enough." Rin looked up at her brother for a split second before storming out of the house. He sighed as he watched her tear off into the woods, looking back down upon Hiro with a small grin.

"Unfortunately, Hiro, she forgot to add the fact that you're related to her," he added.

* * *

"I assume you want me to erase their memories," Hatori said stiffly as he looked from Satsuki to Miroku. 

"Why else would we come?" Miroku retorted.

"Are there any risks?" Satsuki asked at the same time. Hatori decided to answer his mother, ignoring his father's degrading comment.

"None in the actual process, however, the connection they hold to me, Rin, and Hiro could trigger memory lapses if they ever come into contact with any of us. This is not guaranteed but just a warning. These special powers they have also increase this possibility," Hatori explained.

"We don't plan on either of them ever coming into contact with any of you, so I wouldn't worry there," Miroku spat at his son. Hatori wished he could say that it didn't hurt, but only wished; it would always hurt.

"When would you wish me to erase their memories?" he asked, unable to look either of his parents in the eye. He had no choice; this had to be done, well, according to his parents. The few, brief memories those children had of him would be completely erased, never to return. It pained him so much he could barely stand it; he was seventeen and hadn't had to erase anyone's memories yet; he had prayed that he never would, but of course this was necessary. Why would Hiro suddenly disappear? Saki would certainly remember her mother's pregnancy and no one knew what Megumi would remember, especially with his power, so they'd better just erase that period of time in his memory to be sure. He understood; he hated whose memories he was erasing.

"As soon as possible," Miroku replied as Satsuki nodded in confirmation. Hatori sighed heavily.

* * *

Hiro Sohma looked nothing like his brothers or sisters, nor did he act like them. It was very easy to connect Hatori and Rin, and if you had known, Saki and Megumi. Hiro's different looks and attitude were mainly due to the Zodiac. He was the sheep, which affected his hair color, naturally. It was a very light brown in contrast to Hatori and Rin's black hair. He was also an extremely outspoken boy whereas Hatori and Rin were very reserved. Even though Rin had her moments where she would lash out in a fierce rage, Hiro was just overly sarcastic and constantly talking. Because of this Hatori had a hard time raising him. At the same time he was searching for a job, having just graduated from high school. However, Rin, in an act of unselfishness, for once, told Kagura's mother about Hatori's desire to be a doctor, and she absolutely insisted o putting him in college to help him accomplish his goal. 

"Hatori, I'm not arguing with you anymore; this discussion is over; you're going to college and you are going to be the best doctor in Japan!" Kagura's mother exclaimed.

"I highly doubt that, Mrs. Sohma," he said with a weak chuckle.

"Hatori Sohma!" she snapped at him threateningly. He sighed and nodded, knowing it was hopeless. Maybe Kagura wasn't the way she was just because of her Zodiac sign; her parents seemed to fill in the gaps.

* * *

Rin was "forced" to raise Hiro regardless of her protests because Hatori was attending medical school. At age twenty-four Hatori was an expert and opened his own medical office. Then Kana came into the picture. After his ordeal, to say the least, with Kana, Akito limited him to using his services for the family, mainly himself since he was constantly sick. Life went on. Hiro learned of his parents and siblings through Rin, which had not been Hatori's plan, but because he wasn't there to stop her he had no say in the matter. Hiro's anger grew just as Rin's had, tucked away in a little corner of his brain. Rin was slowly growing further and further away from the family, just as soon as Hiro was old enough to watch out from himself. Akito's wrath was unleashed and at the age of eighteen she suffered injuries that could have been fatal when Akito pushed her out of a second story window. Her whole body was covered in scars and gashes at first, though she was making impressive progress; they were barely noticeable anymore. Her relationship with Hatsuharu had been a roller coaster ride and was currently out of order. She loved him too much for words but she wouldn't get close to him; she wouldn't let Akito hurt him because of her.

* * *

The seahorse on the bed disappeared and Hatori's bare body came into view. Hana started and squirmed away, immediately turning her face. 

"Sorry," he whispered.

"I-it's okay," Hana breathed as he clothed himself. Her voice was shaky and her cheeks were drenched in tears. When Hatori placed his hand under her chin and turned her face so he could see it she found his face was just as tearstained. A fresh flood of tears came over her as she looked into his face and she pulled away, head in her hands, weeping her heart out. She wanted nothing more than to cry in his arms, to try to find a way to express her sorrow yet deep love that had grown for him as he had told her their story.

"Saki," Hatori said softly, placing a hand tenderly on her back. He could feel her quivering and it tugged at his heartstrings. She pulled away after a moment.

"P-please, my friends call me Hana, I'd prefer that," she said. He looked at her confusedly, wondering what she meant by it. She saw the questioning look on his face and realized his confusion. "I only meant that my first name is so silly, and I detest alliterations. If my real name is Saki Sohma, I prefer Hana Sohma. 'Hana' forces me to remember where my last name truly comes from. Besides, it sounds the most like your name, Hatori; it has two meanings." Hatori looked at her, astonished. This was the first time he had been told that someone else desired a relationship with him, except for Kana and that didn't count, not anymore, because she didn't remember it, nor was there a chance that she would ever say it again.

"H-Hana," he breathed as if trying it out to see how her like it. It was perfect. Tears filled both of their eyes again, his from joy and hers from sorrow.

"What happens now?" Hana asked, afraid that her memory would have to be erased again.

"I'll never erase your memory again, Hana, don't worry," he said. He knew exactly what she had been thinking. She sighed, so relieved.


	14. The Deal

Well, here's the next chappie everyone. These next few episodes will just be building relationships and such, the good stuff is getting ready to happen though. :) Notes!

Neko-chan in Wonderland: I have read through all the mangas released in the US, up through 13. I know in the upcoming manga, since I've read the preview, this story will be shot down, but currently it can't be, well, if you're thinking with a far-fetched imagination. LOL. :)

Rebelchic17: Yeah, I know the transition wasn't the best, but if you'll remember it's the same way in "Dancing" so I figured I'd do it the same way. Makes sense, right?

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Hana!" Uo shouted in the girl's face as the door opened. Hana backed up at the sudden exclamation. Her heart smiled gently as she looked upon her two best friends and their worried faces. She wondered why Uo was worried; she didn't know why she knew. Hatori had told her the story about how Tohru came to know about the curse and was forbidden to tell anyone. She wasn't allowed to tell Tohru of her own knowledge, not was she allowed to tell Megumi until the time was right. To get past the questions she would have to tell everyone that she didn't remember anything from the stairs to the couch.

"Are you all right, Hana?" Tohru asked urgently.

"What are you talking about?" Hana asked confusedly.

"She doesn't remember anything," Hatori said.

"What?" Tohru said.

"She doesn't remember anything from the time she fell down the stairs to the time she woke up on the couch," Hatori explained.

"What did happen?" Hana asked, really curious about what Uo had been told and all the other details.

"You tripped on the last two steps and fell on your head. You've been unconscious for a few hours. This is Hatori, and I'm sure you already know about him," Shigure explained.

"Wait a minute, Novelist, you told me you tripped!" Uo shouted accusingly, pointing a finger at him.

"Oh, I did, well, um, I didn't want you to worry about Saki and the last thing she or Hatori needed was a commotion," Shigure lied with a huge fake grin on his face. Uo sighed and rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face. Kyo stood in the background, not a bit concerned about Hana, or not appearing to be, whereas Yuki stood by Tohru, very concerned about Hana.

"Miss Hanajima, are you all right?" Yuki asked. Hana cringed inside. "Hanajima" sounded so wrong to her now. She wanted to tell him her real name; she wanted to tell them all, but she couldn't. Hatori could feel her wince; he didn't have to be touching her to know how she felt. He knew she wanted nothing more to do with the last name "Hanajima," but it couldn't be helped.

"I'm perfectly fine," Hana replied in her usual solemn manner.

* * *

"I must be going," Hatori said to Hana. The two were standing on the front porch; Hatori had pulled Hana away, saying he needed to make sure everything was fine before he left. 

"Hatori," she whimpered, grasping his hand. She had become much more open then she normally was. She would return to her grave state eventually but right now all she wanted to do was express to the man how much she loved and accepted him, regardless of their parents. "When will I see you again? Will I ever see you again?" Hatori looked at her blankly, not knowing what to say.

"I don't know, Hana," he said softly.

"I must see you again, I can't just go on living as if nothing's changed; everything you've told me affects my entire life; I, I need you," Hana said.

Hatori's heart ached; all he wanted to do was hold the girl close and tight, pull her into his chest and comfort her. She was beautiful; he hadn't noticed this before. She looked just like Rin, except dressed more modestly. There was no doubt the two were related. Rin had always been beautiful, and still was, even after her accident which hadn't really been an accident at all, that was just the only word for it. Rin just flaunted herself but yet wouldn't let anyone near her, not even Hatsuharu, that's why Hana's evident beauty wasn't noticed upon the first appearance, and maybe not ever.

"The bookstore," Hatori said finally. "We both seem to go there frequently. I will meet you there every Tuesday directly after school." Hana nodded wordlessly. When Hatori realized that there would be no reply he squeezed the girl's hands reassuringly and hurried to his car.


	15. Growing Closer

Well, I think you guys are going to like this chappie. It's frustrating and yet promising. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Saki, would you mind serving snacks while Kisa and I work on our class project?" Megumi asked Hana a week later. She still cringed at the name "Saki Hanajima," but suddenly asking her family to call her "Hana" would seem rather strange, so it couldn't be helped. As for her attitude, it had returned to normal, very silent and emotionless. Her face showed nothing of what was on her heart, the jumbled up emotions. She wanted her brother to know but Hatori said it wouldn't be a good idea yet and she was willing to oblige him. Her view of her parents had changed enormously, as Hatori knew it would. She couldn't say she hated them; more importantly, she wanted to help them understand how wonderful a person Hatori was and why they shouldn't have disowned him.

"Not at all, Megumi," Hana said, walking off to the kitchen. He walked back into the main room to meet Kisa from the hall where he had been talking to Hana.

"My sister is bringing us snacks," he reported to the girl. She nodded. The silence was so heavy and thick you could cut it with a knife. Neither of the two talked very often, Kisa even less than Megumi, so naturally it was awkward. Megumi wondered if they'd ever get anything done. He had just finished placing their names on a paper when Hana walked in with a tray of food. As she set food on the table she noticed the name on the paper. "Kisa Sohma." She couldn't help wondering if the girl could be related to her. She hadn't even met with Hatori yet and she already had questions for him.

* * *

"So, you met Kisa," Hatori said with a grin. 

"I only saw her name on Megumi's paper, the two are partners," Hana reminded him. "I assume your response indicates that she is one the family."

"Yes, she is a very distant cousin, she also happens to be the tiger of the Zodiac," Hatori informed her. Hana nodded, her heart leaping at the thought of meeting another of the Zodiac, another member of her family. She wanted to know them all; she just wanted to be open to learn about them and love them.

"Do you have pictures of the family, Hatori?" Hana asked hopefully.

"I have pictures in my wallet, but they're very old; I haven't acquired recent pictures for years, I believe it wasn't since Hiro was six; I haven't looked at them since, either," Hatori said, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and flipping through it.

It actually surprised Hana that he had them with him; he didn't seem like the kind of man who would carry pictures with him. Of course, she didn't seem like a person you would expect to carry pictures with her either, but she did. She had pictures of Tohru and Uo and pictures of the three together, also pictures of Megumi and her family that she carried in her purse. Hatori flipped through the pictures and told her about her relatives. She noticed that Kyo's picture wasn't there and it saddened her. No wonder she sensed chaos even more from him than Yuki, especially after she had heard the story of the Zodiac from Hatori. The last was one of a beautiful brunette and Hana noticed that Hatori didn't speak for a moment. Waves of utter despair filled her head and she didn't know what to say. The two stood in the medical aisle of the bookstore in silence, an uncomfortable silence.

"I had forgotten I still had this," Hatori whispered finally.

"Who is she?" Hana asked after another period of silence.

"No one of importance," he replied finally, folding the wallet and slipping it back into his back pocket.

_Liar,_ Hana thought to herself. She was sensing too many disturbing waves to believe him; besides, he had made it bluntly obvious that something was bothering him. Suddenly Mayu appeared in the aisle with a box of books for shelving.

"Hanajima!" she cried, shocked to see the girl there, and talking with Hatori no less. "How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?" Hana asked.

"Y-you fainted in here nearly a month ago," Mayu explained.

"Oh, yes, I am perfectly healthy," Hana replied. "Thank you." Mayu smiled in response, nodded, and got to work shelving. Hatori then strode to Mayu's side, nodding to Hana over his shoulder to indicate that he'd see her next Tuesday. She nodded back with a faint smile but inside she was confused and disturbed. Who was the woman in the picture?

* * *

"Dammit, Haru, leave me alone!" Rin shouted at the sixteen-year-old boy standing in front of her. 

"I was simply talking to the main house to see Hatori, Rin," he said innocently, shocked at her accusation. "What are you doing here?"

"That's none of your damn business!" she cried.

"You should watch your mouth, Rin, it could get you in trouble one of these days," Haru said. Rin burned with anger, her body trembling in fury.

"I don't need to hear this from you," she spat at him.

"But I think you do," he said tenderly, moving closer.

Before she knew what was happening his arms were around her tiny waist, drawing her into his warm body; she had let her guard down. She was helpless in his arms, limp and frail. Her body melted into his as she allowed him to caress her, unable to do anything else. It had been months since she had felt his strong arms hold her but now she didn't know how she could have lived without this. Her memories had been keeping her alive, for not a day went by when she didn't think of him. She shouldn't be doing this, becoming so vulnerable. His life was in her hands and merely her presence could destroy him, whether he was aware of it or not, and if she had the power to save him, even if it meant she would suffer, she would; she had to. She loved him too much. She had tried to avoid him, knowing she was helpless in his arms. How could she have allowed herself to get into this situation? His face was moving closer to hers and without even knowing what she was doing she lifted her head to meet his. His lips brushed lightly over hers as if giving her the opportunity to break away now before he went any further. She didn't, in fact she drew closer. Their lips locked and he cupped the back of her head in his left hand, his right arm still wrapped around her waist, as she deepened the kiss. It grew in intensity until they finally broke away, panting. Rin's eyes then grew two times wider as she realized what she had done. She gave Haru one last glare and flew off into the woods.


	16. Decisions

Well, here's the next chappie, everyone. I'm currently miserable and sick, but of course you didn't really need to know that, I just felt like alerting all of you. LOL. This chappie, however, was written when I was well, I was just too sick to move the computer to type it. I was really weak. Anyway, here it is. Notes!

firzy: Unfortunately, I'm not the best person in the world. I do have a Yuki/Tohru/Kyo love triangle story, but it has a different spin on it than most, just like this story. Anyway, it's called "Dancing." Your choice if you want to check it out, though. :)

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"_You found it didn't you, Hatori? The spring, just as I said you would,"_ Kana whispered to the dreaming Hatori.

"Yes, I found it; unfortunately all I can do is watch as it touches everyone around me. I reach for it, Kana, but I can't touch it," he said.

_"Hatori,"_ she breathed sadly. _"The spring is not only here for those without sadness, without pain. Do you think Mayu hasn't been through heartache, through suffering? She suffers now, every day, for you. She knows it is possible for Hatori Sohma to be happy."

* * *

_Rin's heartbeat shook her entire body. She was afraid, truly, genuinely afraid. She touched her hand to her lips. Haru's warm love was still upon them.

"Hatsuharu," she whimpered, throwing her head in her hand, weeping her soul out. "Damn you, Akito!" Her tears grew bitter with anger and rage, but only for a moment, then they returned to sadness. "Damn you, Akito." She sniffled, raising her head slowly and straightening up. There was no use crying about it; tears wouldn't solve anything. She touched her fingers to her lips once more. Suddenly she furrowed her brow, her face wrought with decision. She had to have him, no matter what. She would find a way around Akito; she couldn't live without him any longer.

* * *

_I kissed her, no, she let me kiss her. Still, it doesn't matter; we kissed._

Haru trudged through the woods, hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched. His emotions were uncontrollable, but he didn't know what it was he was feeling; there was no one word to describe himself. His heart felt lighter than air but yet heavy. He wanted to cry for joy but yet for sorrow. Yes, he had kissed her but no, it wasn't as fulfilling as it could have been had her heart been completely open. She was still closed off from him, and, for all he knew, everyone.

* * *

Mayu collapsed onto the bookstore counter facedown, head buried in her arms. Why was it impossible for her to visit Kana without coming back crying? She and Tatsuya were so happy together, why couldn't she just be happy about their marriage? She was; she was glad that Kana was happy and content, but there was that one soul she couldn't forget about. Hatori. 

_Oh, Hatori!_

There was nothing left for her to do but weep. Suddenly she heard the bell jingle and she whipped up her head hurriedly only to see the tall man enter, his black hair glistening in the sunlight. The tears flowed harder now. She felt horrible because she knew deep down that she had always wanted the best for Hatori and Kana, there had always been that element of jealousy. She had wanted him so badly, but now that she had her chance he was in pain, left to hold the memories of the past by himself; Kana could forget. Yet she knew that she wanted to be the woman who would save him. Deep down in the depths of her soul she was being selfish. She couldn't look at Hatori any longer, but threw he head back down into her arms on the counter. Suddenly she felt a hand under her chin and felt her head being lifted up. Hatori looked deep into her tearstained face, eyes filled with sadness.

"You're crying," he said tenderly. He removed his hand from under her chin and gently moved it to her cheek. He cupped a strand of free hair around her ear lovingly and placed his palm lightly upon her cheek again. Mayu closed her eyes, drinking in his warmth. His skin on hers felt so good; it was intoxicating. Mayu had never known this feeling; even Shigure had never touched her so. Outside, just before entering, Hana halted, peering thought the glass door. She smiled as she drank in the wonderful waves emitting from her brother, but she still felt pain. She wanted to erase that pain, permanently, no matter what it took.


	17. Always

Well, after making y'all wait awhile I have an emotional chappie for y'all. I actually almost cried writing the Rin/Hatori scene. Just read, you'll see what I mean.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

The first thing to do was talk to Hatori. He was the one who had been keeping a careful eye on Haru. However, Rin knew this required her to submit. There was no way Hatori would tell her anything without her having the correct attitude. The two were too much alike and she'd never be able to get anything out of him unless she showed him her true desires. For some reason she didn't mind; he had seen her weak before. He was solemn and firm, but not coarse and hard. He would listen to her, even love her, he already did though this was almost impossible for her to accept. Hatori cared about her relationship with Hatsuharu so much it would have scared her had she known. That was it; she would go to Hatori, humble herself, and pour out her heart to him.

* * *

"I want to see where you live," Hana said firmly, staring into Hatori's eyes as he just stared back at her blankly. "You know I desire to grow closer to my true family, so naturally I want to see where they dwell, this place you call 'the house of Sohma'." 

"It's dangerous," Hatori said plainly. "I cannot allow you to put yourself in that position."

"I am not a child Hatori; I am capable of deciding what dangers to tangle with for myself," Hana said, leaving Hatori speechless for a moment. "I want to be closer to my family, Hatori. Can you not understand that?" She looked pleadingly into her older brother's eyes. "I am a part of a family whose existence has never mattered to me until a month ago and now that I am aware of them, and, in fact, am a part of them, I am not allowed to learn more, to draw closer. Hatori, I'm not scared, even of Akito."

"Hana, I will not allow you to be hurt, it would hurt me too much," he said softly.

"Hatori, please," she murmured, moving closer to the man. His eyes met hers and she felt his waves shudder.

_What are you afraid of, Hatori? And why?_

"All right, Hana, all right," he sighed dejectedly. "There's a large hole in the wall that surrounds the main house, one Akito does not know of. The first house you'll see belongs to Momiji-"

"The rabbit," she interrupted. He nodded.

"The house directly to the left is mine. I will leave a small figurine in the shape of a seahorse by the front door. You may visit only when I have the seahorse there, understand?" Hatori explained.

"Yes, Hatori," she nodded.

* * *

"So this is your house," Hana said observantly, taking in every little detail of the man's abode, though there wasn't much to look at. It was painfully clean and organized, though she hadn't expected anything less. Once thing did catch her eye, however. It was a picture, a picture similar to the one in Hatori's wallet, the one of the beautiful brunette, the picture he wouldn't talk about. Hana's curiosity got the better of her. She had to know because she felt that this was the source of all his pain. 

"Hatori, who is that woman?" she asked, pointing to the picture.

"Her name is Kana," he replied softly, knowing he couldn't deny her second request.

"No, I mean who is she?" she repeated as he sighed, knowing he couldn't avoid it any longer. Hana knew the darkness that surrounded Kana based solely on her ability to feel humans' waves; plus, she was his sister, what had he to fear in telling her? The remembrance of painful memories, but she had to know someday. It was better to get it over with now.

"She was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with," he replied.

"What happened?" Hana asked delicately.

"Well, it's a long story, why don't we go back on the porch and I'll get us some drinks," he suggested as she nodded. Soon the two were sitting side by side, sipping delicious ice tea, and though the setting seemed cheerful Hana was afraid it wouldn't stay this way for long. The two sat in silence for a while, not wanting to destroy this momentary feeling of peace.

"So, are you going to tell me?" Hana asked finally. Hatori took a heavy sigh and began.

"I opened my own medical office right after I graduated from medical school. Kana was my intern, there to learn from my teaching. We never planned on falling in love," he started. "Of course I was reluctant to move forward; I couldn't even hold her, I could barely touch her without having to worry about the curse, but one night I let my guard down. Her reaction, however, was not what I had expected. She didn't care about the curse. She loved me; she wanted to be with me, stay with me. We finally came before Akito, desiring to be married. I should have known that it couldn't have lasted. Akito's rage destroyed Kana to the point where she couldn't even look at me without breaking down, so Akito ordered me to erase he memories of our love. She's married now and happy, which is all I ever wanted her to be, so I suppose you could say that everything turned out fine." Hana shook her head vehemently.

"Everything turned out fine for everyone but you; that hardly equals a happy ending, Hatori. Kana is only happy now, only able to move on because she doesn't know any better; she can't remember. You've been left to suffer, so how can that ending be happy? How can everything be fine when you are still left alone?" she cried, tears coming to her eyes.

"Hana, please, don't cry. Erasing Kana's memory was all that could be done, she was in too much pain due to Akito's rage," he explained.

"And what did Akito's rage do to you, Hatori?" Hana asked solemnly. "Does it have anything to do with the fact that I've never seen your entire face?"

All Hatori would do was look at her uncomfortably; he didn't want to answer this question; he knew it would hurt her. She inched her hand delicately toward his face and slowly began to pull back the tuft of hair that covered his left eye. He closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to look at the expression on her face when she saw it. He heard her gasp. Hana's face was immediately filled with pain. Behind the hair, across his eye, was a huge scar stretching from the tip of his eyebrow and across his eyelid. It didn't take a genius to know that this was done by Akito, and it didn't also didn't take a genius to know that it would never heal.

"Oh, Hatori!" she cried, tears beginning to flow down her face as she drew away. He opened his eyes reluctantly, knowing he had to bear it.

"Oh, Hana," he whispered.

"Hatori, can you see me?" she asked with a quivering voice.

"Through my right eye," he said truthfully. "My left eye isn't completely blind but enough." Hana couldn't help herself; she threw herself into his arms knowing that he would be transformed into the small seahorse. She cried into his shirt for a split second before he disappeared.

"Hatori!" she cried, picking up the small seahorse and sobbing harder.

"Hana," he whispered gently as tears now began to grow in his eyes.

"Hatori!" came a fierce cry from inside his house. Hatori immediately transformed back into a human as Hana turned her head, face instantly turning bring red. Hatori was dressed in a matter of seconds and stood up stealthfully, placing a hand on Hana's shoulder. She turned her head and looked up over her shoulder to see the already tall man now looming over her.

"Will you be all right?" he asked tenderly and worriedly. She nodded faintly and sniffed as he wiped a tear from her cheek and then entered the house.

* * *

"Hatori," the voice repeated as the man walked through the door, adjusting his tie. 

"Rin, this is a surprise," he said.

"I know; I hardly ever visit you of my own free will, so I would listen if I were you because I am about to do something else I never do," she said.

"What would that be, Rin?" he asked.

"Beg," she replied, her face loosing its hardness, something hardly anyone saw. Rin was absolutely beautiful when she lost her scornful manner.

"Oh?" came Hatori's response, urging her to go on.

"Please, Hatori, please tell me about Hatsuharu, his health," she begged.

"That depends on the state of your health," he replied.

"Damn my health!" she shouted fiercely. "I could be sicker than hell and you couldn't get me to go back to the hospital. I hate it, confined, held back, being stuck with needles constantly. They released me when I was just well enough to stand because they hated me and I hated them, not to say I hadn't left the hospital enough, that's why they kept me as long as they did. I will never be well, Hatori, so there's really no point in mentioning my so-called health, why would you even mention it, you know my health better than anyone, you're a doctor. The only person whose health I care about is Hatsuharu."

"Why?" Hatori asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because I can't stand to see him suffer," she said softly, her voice quivering and her eyes filling with tears. "I can't draw any closer without destroying him but if I stay away I destroy him too. I, I need to know exactly how he's doing, how much I'm tearing his soul out. Akito con do whatever he wants to with me, he could throw me out of a dozen windows, but if he hurts Haru I wouldn't be able to stand it, but now it's my fault. I can't stand to be the one hurting him, so that's why I need to know, Hatori, how is he doing?"

"Do you want my answer as a doctor or a brother?" he asked solemnly. When she didn't respond but stood there shaking he looked upon her kindly and smiled faintly. "I commend you upon coming to me like this; it must have taken a lot of courage."

"Damn you, Hatori! Why do you continue my pain?" she demanded. "Can't you see the pain I am enduring?"

"Why?" Hatori asked. "For if I recall you scolded me for living in my own pain."

"Because I love him!" she screamed at him, bursting out into a full sob. "Hatori, I love him so much, not a day had gone by when I haven't thought of him. Hatori, what do you do when you love someone you can't have?" She was just a trembling mass, hunched over in agony, face in her hands.

"Rin," Hatori whispered tenderly. "Isuzu."

"Hatori!" Rin cried, rushing into his arms, pressing into his body as he wrapped his arms around her tightly as if to assure her she had his love, always had and always would. He would never let her go. Her tears were soaking his shirt but he could care less; she was in his arms; that was all that mattered. He squeezed still tighter, hardly believing this was happening. Tears grew in his eyes but he managed to hold them in. He bent his head and kissed the top of her head ever so gently, ever so sweetly. He knew she had felt it because he felt her grasp him tighter. He began rocking her back and forth ever so slightly, holder her and kissing the top of her head every so often.

"Rin," he breathed.

"Don't ever let me go, Hatori!" he heard her mumble. "Ever." He held her even closer and caressed her head gently, using all of his willpower to hold back the tears.

"I never have, Rin," he said softly, feeling her shake even harder upon these words. Suddenly a soft noise that only Hatori and Rin could detect came to their ears. Hatori prayed that she hadn't heard it but knew it was useless. Rin's violent shaking stopped and she lifted her head to look around.

"What was that?" she asked, staring in the direction of the back porch door. When Hatori didn't say anything she pulled away completely. "What was that?" She glared at the man, seeing fear hidden in his expression. She stomped past him and threw the door open only to see Hana sitting there.


	18. I Want to Help

Well, here's the next chappie. LOL. :) Oh, I reached 100 reviews! Happiness! Keep 'em comin', guys! Oh, you're really going to see why this fic is rated T in this chappie. Let's just say it's basically because of Rin's mouth. LOL. Notes!

cocoke5: Rin and Hiro both know about Hana and Megumi since their memories were not erased, so Hatori won't have to re-explain that. I just wanted you to be clear on that. Hana and Megumi are the only ones who had their memories erased, they are the only ones who don't know, not it's only Megumi who doesn't know. Now, one thing is that Hiro doesn't really remember much and hasn't even heard the names "Saki" or "Megumi" used as his sister or brother, he only knows that he has a brother and sister who aren't cursed, that's why he doesn't know that the Megumi "Hanajima" in his class is his brother. Wanted to clear that up.

CruelYou: Um... as far as getting the ideas from the mangas, yes and no. LOL. I got more of my ideas for "Dancing" straight from the mangas than I did for this story, but if you look at the mangas up to Vol. 13, which is the latest manga in the U.S., it all makes since. I think Vol. 14 will change all that because that's where the background on Rin comes in, but at least where I started this one, from Vol. 10, it fits. LOL. :) I do try very much to write believable, like keeping characters in character, having them do things that you can see them doing, you know, being realistic to the characters that were already created. I also try to write believable to the known plot, at least from the point in the story that I am writing from. I just wrote into my summaries of the stories where they start so a reader knows going into it where it picks up. Hope that helps.

beautifulhate: Thanks for the complement! I really do try to keep characters in character, I hate unbelievable writing, at least for characters that have already been created. I'm glad I do a good job of it. I've gotten several complements on that, thanks for reaffirming it:)

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"Who the hell is this?" Rin demanded, whipping her head around to look at Hatori, her long hair flying in all directions. Hatori's heart ached for both of the girls, for Rin because of the pain she would feel upon his answer and for Hana because of the despair she would feel upon receiving Rin's wrath.

"Her name is Hana," he replied softly.

"Hana," she repeated expressionlessly.

"I believe you know me better as Saki Hanajima," Hana said.

"Saki Hanajima, wait, Hatori, th-this is, this is Saki, m-my, my sister?" Rin stuttered, hardly able to comprehend the fact that her sister was sitting before her. He nodded sorrowfully as Hana stood up to face her. Suddenly Rin reared back and kicked the girl as hard as she could across the stomach, ripping Hana's shirt slightly as her huge, sharp boot heels dug into the girl's flesh. Hana fell to the floor, bent over in the anguish. She didn't cry out but merely gasped or breath, eyes closed tightly as she heaved, groaning as her chest rose and fell in agony, her right arm immediately coming to her stomach.

"Don't you get up," Rin spat at her, not thinking a thing of the pain her sister was in. "You think you have the right to stand before me, before us?" She motioned toward Hatori. "You know nothing of how we live, nothing of out world, you, the chosen one. What's so special about you? Who do you think you are? Who do they think you are? You don't look like anything special to me, not at all. You still bleed like anyone else, like us. What makes you more valuable then I? What makes them love you like they never loved me?"

"Rin!" Hatori shouted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from Hana's huddled figure before she could kick her again. "That's far too much."

"Not this time, Hatori; she deserves every word of this; how can you protect her?" she cried.

"Because she's my sister!" he cried. "Because I, unlike you, Rin, realize that she had no choice in the matter!" Rin just glared at him.

"You bastard," she said, ripped her arm away from his grasp. "I came here and poured out my soul to you, I, I trusted you-"

"Rin-" Hatori started.

"No, you listen to me, Hatori; I cried my heart out for you, and you had her outside on the porch, hearing every word!" she screamed. All of a sudden she grew quiet and soft but malice burned in her eyes. "I suppose this is what I get for trusting my family." She stormed out, furious, angry, and hurt. Hatori immediately rushed to Hana's side and knelt down to her level, her body shaking violently trying to contain the pain.

"Hana," he said. "Here, let me see." He gently and slowly pulled her arm away from her stomach to examine the wound. "Oh, Hana."

"Is it bad?" she managed to ask.

"She got you pretty bad, those sharp boots of hers," he nodded as his face filled with sorrow. "Oh, Hana, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," she said. "You didn't hurt me."

"I didn't necessarily stop her, either," he said.

"H-how were you to know?" Hana asked.

"I should have," he replied, more to himself than to her. He then turned his attention back to the wound. There was a long jagged cut across her stomach, blood dripping down and soaking her clothes; it had already soaked her long sleeve where she had had her arm on top of it. Of course her shirt was torn and there was no way to hide it; her pale skin shone clearly in contrast to her black outfit. The cut was deep and it was still bleeding; she was loosing blood fast. The spot of blood on the floor was rapidly becoming a pool. She was breathless and quickly loosing consciousness due to her loss of blood.

"H-Hatori," she breathed, reaching out to grab his white doctor coat. She suddenly lost her grip as she fainted, her head falling lightly into Hatori's lap. He brushed away her tangled hair to look into her face but her couldn't for long. The pain written on her face was too much for him to bear. He pulled a small bell out of one of his coat pockets and tinkled it lightly as a maid came to the door.

"Master Hatori, what would you, oh my goodness," she cried, eyes falling upon the figure of the limp girl by Hatori's side.

"She's fainted, please, no questions, just carry her to my bed and I'll take it from there," he instructed as the woman nodded and went to bend over the poor girl's body.

* * *

Hatori bent over his younger sister and, with one hesitant thought, ripped apart her shirt to be able to work more freely. His mind was not on his work, however. The pain her had caused Hana seemed to be more likely. He felt so guilty, as if he could have stopped Rin if he had tried. Of course Hana was right, he couldn't have, but he refused to believe it. He felt like a fool for ever allowing her to come to the main house. Now she was severely hurt, not only physically but mentally. Then there was Rin, what in the world had this done to her? It was true; she had trusted him, allowed him to love her, and loved him, only to be rewarded by the presence of her younger sister, the one who was not cursed and was dearly loved by their parents. Both girls had been injured far too much.

* * *

Hana's eyelids fluttered and she awoke, her vision slowly clearing. The first thing she noticed was her bare stomach and chest and she shot straight up, arms crossing her chest immediately as she clutched her shoulders, realizing that she was shirtless. Hatori chuckled softly as he watched her. 

"I have a shirt for you," he said, tossing one of his shirts in her direction and turning around to give her a bit of privacy. As she buttoned up the huge shirt she noticed the enormous bandage over her stomach.

"How is my wound?" she asked softly, her face finally returning to its normal color.

"You will be very sore and should refrain from sudden movement. I can give you pills for the pain but I cannot give you anything for the pain in your heart; I'm sorry," he said sorrowfully. "You should keep your torso wrapped to avoid ripping the cut further."

"Thank you," she whispered, getting up from the bed softly and standing on tip-toe to put her hand on his shoulder as he turned around. "Don't worry about my heart; it will mend. Hatori, I want to help her, Rin, I mean. Her suffering greatly succeeds my own, so I want to help her." Hatori just stared at her, dumbfounded. "I'm her sister, am I not?" He nodded. "Well, then, I want to help her, I go to school with Hatsuharu, I think I can help more than you know." He looked upon her doubtfully. "Oh, Hatori, I want to help all of you." She grasped his hands tenderly. "Please, let me try."

"I won't have you getting hurt further," Hatori said.

"I will help her, Hatori; I have to. My sister is hurting and if I have the power to help her, I will," Hana decided firmly. "I want to help you too, Hatori, you and Shiraki." Hatori's eyes grew huge.

_She knows about Mayu?_ He wondered. She nodded slightly and grinned.

"I must be going; thank you," she said. She took a full step forward and bent over in sudden pain, arms going to her stomach, eyes closing in pain. Hatori strode to her side and helped her through the house to the door.

"Be careful, Hana," he said as she descended the steps and walked down the path lightly and slowly. "I'll meet you here next week to check your wound."

_Please, Hana, don't get involved any more than you already are; I will not let you be hurt again, by anyone._


	19. Worry

Sorry about the last chappie. You knew something horrid had to happen, I mean, it's Rin. LOL. This next chappie is like a transition chappie, but it start another good section and there is some info in here you need, so don't totally think it's here and pointless because I couldn't move on to the next one yet. It did take longer to write though because of inspiration's sake, but I finally got it done. LOL. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"_Oh, Megumi,"_ Kisa giggled as the dark haired boy laughed along with her. The two were standing awfully close with their fingers intertwined.

_"Kisa, your eyes are so beautiful, forgive me for staring into them,"_ Megumi whispered as Kisa's face turning bright red and she turned her face away, embarrassed. _"No, really."_ Megumi moved his free hand underneath her chin and turned her head to look at his slowly. Their faces grew closer but just before their lips touched Hiro opened his eyes.

"No!" he cried, face red with anger, heart beating furiously. "Get it together, Hiro; you were dreaming; none of that has happened, not yet anyway."

* * *

"Hana, is there something wrong?" Tohru asked as she and Uo watched the girl struggling to sit down at the lunch table. 

"What would make you say that?" she questioned.

"Well, you've been moving awfully slow the past few days, as if you're in pain," Tohru replied, her face filled with concern.

"I'm fine, Tohru," she assured her as Uo glared at her suspiciously.

"Really?" she demanded. Hana nodded. "All right." Uo sighed. "I wouldn't worry, Tohru." Tohru couldn't help but worry; it was what she was best at, worrying. Uo worried a little too much as well, but then so did Hana. All three of the girls were worrying about each other all the time whether there was really anything to worry about or not.

_Please don't worry about me,_ Hana thought. _I wouldn't want to bother you with my petty problems; please, don't worry.

* * *

_"Saki, what's wrong?" Satsuki asked as Hana walked through the door slowly, looking fatigued and faint.

"Nothing, Mother," she replied breathlessly.

"You've been moving slowly for the past few days, looking exhausted constantly, w-what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm in perfect physical condition, Mother," she said, sounding a bit annoyed. Questions had been constant lately.

"But, Saki, I-" she started, being cut off by the closing of her door. "Oh, dear, what is wrong with that girl?"

"Well, that didn't go very well, not did it?" Obaba said, walking out of her room into the sitting room where Satsuki was seated on the couch.

"Oh, Mother, I'm so worried about her; I need to talk to Miroku tonight," Satsuki said.

"What do you think could be bothering her?" Obaba asked.

"I have no clue," Satsuki sighed, utterly confused.

* * *

"Good, your cut is starting to heal significantly; you should be able to walk without pain in a matter of days," Hatori said as he began to rewrap Hana's stomach with a fresh bandage after dressing her wound. 

"You don't know what a relief that is, Hatori," Hana sighed happily. "If I hear 'what's wrong' one more time I think I'll consider using my waves." Hatori chuckled.

"You have to be patient, Hana," he laughed. "What did you honestly think they'd do? It doesn't take a genius to know you're in pain, I noticed as I watched you from my door." He finished wrapping her torso and tugged on her shirt lightly so it fell over her stomach as usual. He stood up and smiled down upon her. "Plus, with a friend like Tohru what did you expect?"

"That girl does worry too much," Hana sighed with a slight smirk.

"So do you, Hana," Hatori said seriously.

* * *

In reality Hiro had nothing to worry about, there was definitely nothing going on with Megumi and Kisa. The two were so quiet nothing could happen. The only one to talk was Megumi who would assign jobs to both of them, Kisa offering an occasional nod. If she ever talked to him it was to offer suggestions or criticism, even then you had to have complete silence to hear her barely audible voice. It was sweet but timid, cute but shy. They complemented each other well, both content in silence, content to be wordless. Hiro, however, was loud and boisterous and extremely jealous. His jealousy hindered him from seeing the truth; it blinded him to the real situation. These were the instances when he wished he could be more like his older brother Hatori, the one with common sense who never let his emotions get in the way of his thinking, or at least seemed not to.

* * *

"Kyo, Yuki, come quick!" Momiji shouted, rushing into the classroom where Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Uo, and Hana stood after school. 

"What is it, runt?" Kyo sighed tiredly, turning around to look at the boy who stood huffing in the doorway.

"It's terrible!" Momiji cried.

"What is it, Momiji?" Yuki asked more tenderly but urgently.

"Um, Ha-, uh, um," the boy mumbled, eyeing Uo and Hana in uncertainty. Kyo and Yuki both knew exactly what was wrong and nodded.

"We'll be right back, excuse us," Yuki said in his polite manner, and the two rushed out after Momiji.

"What was that all about?" Uo asked. Tohru shrugged, but Hana was too busy concentrating on the signals rushing to her brain. Destruction, sorrow, despair, pain. "Well, I don't have time to stick around to find out; I've gotta get to work." Uo sighed, stretched, and stood up slowly.

"See you tomorrow, Uo!" Tohru exclaimed happily, waving.

"Yes, tomorrow, Arisa," Hana added.

"You've been moving faster lately, Hana; I'm glad," Tohru said after Uo had walked out the door.

"I told you not to worry, Tohru," Hana replied.

"Oh, I know; I, I just can't help it," Tohru said. The conversations ended here, Hana smiling faintly upon the girl. "Maybe we should go look for Kyo and Yuki." This came after a long period of silence.

"Yes," Hana replied plainly as the two arose and walked out the door and down the hall.

"You little punk, what did I ever do to you?" they heard Kyo shout.

_Oh no!_ Tohru thought as the reached the scene. There stood Kyo and Hatsuharu shouting at each other, broken glass and a classroom in ruin behind them, Yuki and Momiji watching in horror.


	20. The Kiss

Well, here's the next chappie, so action for her, and HUGE conflict:) No notes this time.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Shut the hell up, you stupid cat!" Hatsuharu shouted.

"Man, what's your problem?" Kyo cried, thoroughly confused and angry.

"Maybe I just feel like destroying something!" he screamed.

"Kyo! Hatsuharu!" Tohru cried urgently, rushing toward them in an attempt to stop the oncoming battle.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki exclaimed, jutting his arm out to stop her. She looked up at him confusedly. "You don't want to get in the middle of this; you could be hurt." Hatsuharu turned his head from Kyo to face the two.

"Oh, come, come now, Yuki, I would never hurt her; I'm very gentle," he said slyly as Tohru grew more confused by the second. Yuki and Kyo, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was talking about and were extremely grateful that Tohru was so innocent. Haru grabbed Tohru by the wrist and began to pull her toward him. Before he could bring her too close, however, Kyo punched him in the head, causing the cow to release his grip on Tohru as he fell to the ground.

"Don't touch her," Kyo threatened.

"Tohru," Hana said concernedly, pulling the girl into her arms protectively.

"Oh, I see how it is," Haru was saying, climbing up to his feet again, holding his head as he did so. He reared back to kick the boy but suddenly a cool rush came over his senses, as it did Kyo's. Immediately the boy snapped, now calm and quiet, what those who knew called "White Haru."

"You boys just need to cool off," Mayu said, following the same procedure she had the last time this occurred.

"Would you happen to have another bucket? That felt wonderful," Haru asked, turning to face Mayu. She rolled her eyes and turned to Kyo.

"You must learn to control your temper, Kyo," she said.

"Like you have any right to lecture me on my temper!" he shouted. She rolled her eyes again and took Haru by the arm.

"Come on, Hatsuharu, let's go see the principal, again," she sighed, dragging the boy down the hall behind her.

* * *

"So, are you being punished any more severely this time?" Yuki asked Haru as the two saw in the schoolyard on the grass. He had followed the disheartened ox as soon as he had seen him exit the principal's office. Tohru was worried but he had sent her home with Kyo's protection. He had to admit that the orange-headed boy was particularly good at looking after their precious flower. 

"They called my mom and dad this time," Haru replied plainly. Yuki nodded.

"Rin again?" he asked after a long period of silence. Haru nodded wordlessly and sorrowfully.

"I kissed her," he said softly. Yuki's eyes widened but he didn't say anything, just waited for him to continue. "Her lips tasted just as they always had, so tender and sweet. It felt as it always did, but filled with hesitancy." He turned to look Yuki fully in the face. "I guess I'm beginning to realize how much I really do need her, how much I really do love her." Yuki nodded.

"I don't know what to say, Haru," he admitted.

"It's all right; you don't have to say anything; I didn't expect you to," Haru replied.

* * *

"Hatsuharu," came a soft, quiet voice. The boy, leaning against the wall of the school, hands in his pockets, looked up to see Tohru's friend staring at him, the one who dressed all in black and was "psychic," or whatever they called her, something unnatural. He nodded as she approached. 

"I'm sorry you had to se my public display of rage," he apologized nervously, not knowing really what else to say.

"I understand," Hana said as she reached the wall and joined Haru in leaning against it.

"You do?" he questioned, surprised. She nodded.

"Rin," she said plainly.

"What?" he asked.

"I know about you and Rin," she said. "I know the pain you're going through."

"W-who are you?" he demanded.

"I'm one of Tohru's best friends, Saki Hanajima; you know that," she replied slyly.

"H-how do you know about Rin?" he cried, scared out of his mind. "Does this have anything to do with your 'waves'?"

"The waves I can sense are denpa waves; they only give me the ability to sense others' emotions, not read their minds," she explained calmly. He just stared at her, confused and frightened. "If I told you that my real name was Saki Sohma, would it mean anything to you?"

"No, wait, Saki Sohma, th-that's the name of Rin's sister, the one who isn't cursed," he said. Hana nodded. "Y-you're Rin's sister?" She nodded again. Haru backed away in astonishment, completely astounded.

"I want to help her, help you," Hana said. He could tell she was being sincere but he was still thoroughly confused.

"Your memory was erased," he said. "Rin told me Hatori erased your memory after Hiro was born." She again nodded.

"You are correct. The story of my new-found knowledge would take too long to explain. I don't have long so I must tell you what I came to tell you and only that; my story will have to wait," she said. "Hatsuharu, I know of the pain you are in; sadly, it is all due to my sister. I have met her once and that was all it took to see her reckless spirit. She came to Hatori a few weeks ago demanding the knowledge of your health. She's in great pain, Hatsuharu. Her love for you is tearing her soul apart. The injuries from Akito that she bore were all for you. Akito learned of your relationship and wouldn't have it. Of course you know what he did to her. Rin could care less about what Akito does to her, but if he hurts you she could never forgive herself. She had to put space between you two; it was her only option. She has shunned you to protect you, but she knows the pain you are going through is hardly enough to bear. She loves you, Hatsuharu; oh, she loves you so much."

_She loves me?_ Haru's face was drenched in tears; there was nothing else he could do. He stood there before Hana, tears pouring from his eyes unceasingly. It was bittersweet. Yes, she loved him; there was the joy. The despair came when he thought of Rin's pain being all for him. Akito had destroyed her, and as long as he was safe she could care less. She had suffered all for him, all for him.

"Oh, Hatsuharu," Hana breathed, moving toward him and placing a hand on his wet cheek delicately. He brought his hand to hers and closed his eyes, soaking in the mix of love and sorrow he felt from Hana. Suddenly he drew away and then began to back her up against the wall of the school. Hana's eyes widened slightly in curiosity as she watched him place his palms on either side of her, placing all of his weight against them. He moved his face in closer, stretching his neck out and lightly pressing his lips against her forehead gently.

"Thank you," he whispered, immediately reapplying his lips as soon as he had breathed the words.

* * *

Rin gasped, drawing back behind the tree she had been using to hide her. She had gotten into the habit of coming by the school to watch Haru. If she couldn't have him, touch him, she could at least see him. Now she was confused. She thought he was suffering because of what she had done to him. Now the only thing she saw was him against the wall of the schoolyard, kissing none other than her horrid sister. Perhaps he was trying to erase the pain, but he wouldn't have turned to Hana unless she had provoked him. 

"That bitch," she whispered to herself, absolutely furious, as she flew off down the street, hair flying behind her in the breeze.


	21. I Love You

Here's the next chappie:) Hope y'all are enjoying the story. I can't really say how long it's going to be yet since I haven't finished writing it yet but I don't think it will get up to 30, can't really say for sure yet though. Oh, just for your info, this is currently my longest story on fanfic so far. So far the record was 21 chappies on my story "Savin' Me Money" which was a Newsies fic. My last and first Furuba was 20 chappies, called "Dancing."

Red Kitsune Flames: I can't believe it's chappie 20 either. LOL.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"I just thought you should know; it's gone far enough; I can't beat to see either of you in pain; I can't bear to feel these horrible waves, though I don't know what else I can do for I, too, have felt Rin's recklessness," Hana said as Haru backed away.

"How?" he asked. She reluctantly lifted her black shirt to reveal the bandage wrapped around her tiny waist. He moved in closer and began to slowly unravel the bandage just enough to see the deep gash in her stomach, then her rewrapped it. "She did that to you?" Hana nodded. "Oh, Saki, I'm so sorry; Rin being the horse she has a lot of power in her legs, more than she realizes most of the time. She builds up so much hate within herself that I wonder why I love her so much."

"No, Hatsuharu, I can see why you love her," Hana said as she walked off. She turned around slowly to look upon the boy once more. His face was stained with streaks of tears, but yet he looked hopeful. "By the way, you can call me Hana, in fact I prefer it."

"Thank you so much," he whispered to himself as he watched the girl walk off, her long black hair trailing behind her. "Hana."

* * *

"Master Hatori, Master Hatori!" came the loud screech. Hatori jolted out of his large black chair, startled. 

"What is it, Nachi?" he questioned as his maid skidded along the smooth wooden floor in her socks.

"An a-accident!" she cried breathlessly.

"An accident?" he repeated. She nodded.

"Right outside, a young woman is unconscious," she elaborated.

"Bring her in," he nodded in confirmation. She in turn nodded, bowed, and dashed down the hall and out into the yard. A few other women followed her.

As the figure appeared, three women helping to carry her, Hatori drew back in horror. It was Mayu. She didn't look badly injured, just a few scrapes and bruises. There was a huge gash in her left arm going up from her wrist to her elbow, probably caused by glass. It must have been an automobile accident. He was completely taken aback by the sight of her. He had been busy with Akito recently and hadn't been able to drop in the bookstore for the past couple of days. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her beautiful face. Now she was injured.

"Put her on the bed," Hatori instructed as the women laid her gently in the space that Hana had occupied nearly three weeks ago. "Leave me." They nodded, bowed, and scurried away. "Mayu." He leaned over her, face filled with worry, and brushed her bangs away from her eyes softly. Her hair fanned out from her face to cover the entirety of Hatori's pillow. "I love you."

* * *

As Mayu's eyes fluttered open she felt the pain rushing through her head almost instantly. She moved her left arm to put her hand to her head but that shot a pain through her arm. She suddenly noticed the bandage wrapped around it. 

_Where am I?_ She wondered. The rush of memories came over her and she remembered the crash, the sudden screech of her wheels and the collision of her head with the side of the car. She could also remember the horrible sensation of glass cutting into her arm. No wonder it hurt. None of it explained where she was or why. It wasn't a hospital room; that was obvious. It was a bedroom, very neat and organized, unlike hers. Her apartment had clothes strewn everywhere and the only person she ever allowed in without major reconstruction was Kana. Suddenly the door opened and Mayu turned her head slowly, eyes growing two times wider at the sight of Hatori.

"H-Hatori," she gasped breathlessly, barely above a whisper.

"Mayu," he nodded solemnly. "Step into my office so I can give you a full examination before I give you a clean bill of health, minus your few injuries, of course." He exited immediately, leaving the door open as another indication that she should follow presently, which she did. She sat down upon the chair Hatori had set beside his huge black one and watched as he drew a stethoscope out of a large black bag.

"Take long deep breaths," he instructed, putting the stethoscope over her heart at first and then moving it on down her stomach. She obeyed, knowing this was all standard procedure for a doctor. It was only nerve-wrecking because the man who happened to be examining her was Hatori. He took her blood pressure and temperature; everything was as it should be.

"Thank you, Hatori," she said gratefully with a slight smile. He smiled down at her as well.

"Your minor injuries will heal very quickly; your arm, however, will take longer. Keep a bandage around it for the next three weeks," he commanded as she nodded. Suddenly she noticed the picture of Kana on the shelf of his desk. Her eyes filled with tears instantly.

_He still has her picture._ She burst into tears, throwing her head into her hands and bending over her knees sorrowfully. All Hatori could do was stare for a moment, completely unaware of why she had suddenly started sobbing.

"Mayu," he whispered tenderly, placing a hand on her back comfortingly. "Why are you crying?"

"Y-you still have her picture," she stammered between tears. "Oh, Hatori, are you still unable to smile? Does the pain still cut you like a knife? It does me, everyday. Every time I see Kana I'm reminded of the love she once had for you. I love to see her happy, but if she's happy and you're not I can't bear it. But it's not really Kana; it's me. The ugly, horrible, hideous me that deep down is grateful for this chance fate has given me."

"What are you talking about?" Hatori questioned confusedly.

"I love you!" she cried in utter agony, whipping her head out of her hands to reveal her deep red face. "Hatori, I've loved you ever since I met you all those years ago. I loved you all through my relationship with Shigure. I was consumed with jealousy whenever I saw Kana's hand in yours; oh, Hatori, I don't deserve to love someone like you and I wish I wasn't telling you this but I've been holding this inside for so long, my jealousy, my love for you, and my shame." She sniffed and rubbed her nose. "S-so now you know; I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but, but I love you; I love you so much." She turned her head away ashamedly, not able to look at him. Suddenly she felt a hand under her chin and felt him turning her head toward his.

"Don't you ever feel ashamed, ever," Hatori breathed. "It's all over, Mayu, except for my feelings for you. I can't believe I'm saying this, giving into my emotions, but you've melted the snow around my hardened heart." Mayu just looked at him confusedly. "Mayuko Shiraki, I love you." He drew her face in toward his until their lips met, tenderly, sweetly. He drank in the love flowing through her body, the joy within her soul; she at last tasted glee, felt the warmth from the man who thought he would never feel love again.

* * *

As Hana came upon Hatori's house she stopped dead still in her tracks. They were kissing; they were really kissing. Her brother had finally overcome his pain and accepted hers. Unfortunately there was more they would have to tackle. The curse. Akito. No matter what she would be there for her brother when her time came. A single tear trickled down her cheek as she turned to leave the couple in their bliss; she was so happy. 


	22. Uncertainty

Here's chappies 22. Things are starting to pick up pretty fast, huh?

Sohma Memi: I'm get back to Haru and Rin in this chappie, though you won't find out about Rin and Hana for a few more chappies.

beautifulhate: I really can't say how many chappies, how ever many it takes to finish it, how's that? LOL.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Oh, Hatori," Mayu breathed, lips breaking apart from his. He wouldn't allow her to draw away, stretching his neck out further to touch her lips again. He brushed his against hers lightly as she returned the action.

"Mayu," he whispered, brushing the back of his hand across her cheek as he pulled away. She thrust her head against his strong chest but only felt it for a moment; then he was gone. He hadn't had time to react, to prevent her from drawing too close; he had been caught up in the moment, in her love flowing through him. She drew back instantly, tears drying immediately, hand on her heart as she gasped.

* * *

Hiro was so consumed with jealousy that he could barely see straight. He hadn't been this jealous of Tohru and there was definitely more of a relationship with Tohru and Kisa than Megumi and Kisa, but he was too blind to realize that. He had planned his move for the next day he saw them walking home together. It was merely the anxiety in his heart that drove him to his insanity. He was currently leaning against the school building simply waiting for the two. They walked out as silent as the grave, but not for long. 

"Hanajima!" Hiro shouted, causing the two to both turn around.

"What is it?" Megumi asked dully.

"I've heard from a reliable source that you've been toying with Kisa's emotions," he said accusingly. Kisa just looked upon Hiro confusedly, as did Megumi. He could barely look at the boy. His accusation was a pure lie, nothing more, and he knew it. He turned around to leave wordlessly when he felt the heel of a foot sinking into his back and found himself falling to the ground.

"Megumi!" Kisa cried, eyes widening as she looked from Hiro to Megumi. The boy was on his feet again, glaring at Hiro.

"You'll regret that, Hiro Sohma," he said softly. To curse another Megumi had to repeat the person's name in his head for five minutes and as he did so to Hiro something strange happened. He didn't even last a minute.

_Hiro Sohma. Hiro Sohma. Hiro Sohma. Hiro Sohma._ As the name consumed his thoughts he grew extremely dizzy. This had never happened before. The two just watched Megumi swaying, attempting to steady himself, until he fell to the ground. He had obvious fainted.

"Hiro!" Kisa gasped, giving the boy the most horrible hurt look he had ever seen. She knelt to the ground but didn't really know what she could do. Evidently, Hiro didn't either. "G-go get a teacher, Hiro; hurry!" Hiro nodded and took off in a jog, too startled by what had just happened to have any other thoughts but those of getting help.

* * *

Haru was sitting in his favorite spot, under a tall shady tree at the top of a tall, grassy hill. It was one of those scenes you would see in the movies with a sunset behind it. Behind the tree the hill turned into a dense wood but in front of it, where Haru was looking now, the hill sloped on into a grassy meadow filled with golden sunshine. It really was the ultimate spot and Haru loved to go there to just think. Currently his thoughts were on Rin, but then again she was all he ever thought about. His thoughts now, however, centered around what Hana had told him nearly a week ago. He couldn't get the words "she loves you" out of his mind. Suddenly he saw a shadow against the sun as it streaked past him and he leapt up from the grass and began running down the hill after it. 

"Rin!" he cried as he finally caught up to her, grabbing her by the wrist. She whipped her head around to look at him, hair scraping across his face as she did so. She ripped her wrist out of his hand and drew away still further.

"What the hell do you want?" she demanded, hate in every word. Haru was still panting; amazed by the mere thought that he had caught her.

"We need to talk, Rin," he said firmly, looking her straight in the eyes.

"I have nothing to say to you," she spat. "Just stay the hell away from me!" She threw her leg out, prepared to handicap him the exact same way she had Hana. She forgot, however, that Haru had taken martial arts for more than ten years. He caught her foot in his hand as if it was nothing, causing her to fall into the grass on her back. He released her foot from his grip and knelt beside her gently. He then bent over her, arms on either side of her. She was trapped, his face inches from hers.


	23. Finally

Well, this chappie I wouldn't say is "graphic" and it's pretty tame conpared to some stuff I've read (not written, LOL), but this scene would definitely have to be rated "T". LOL. Anyway, enjoy. LOL. :) Anyway, R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"L-let me go," she said uncomfortably, struggling to break his strong arms so she could wriggle free. Haru didn't even move; he knew she couldn't get away.

"Not this time, Rin," he said. "I'm not letting you slip away from me again."

"You already have," she said fiercely. "You lost your last chance when you chose Saki."

"Saki?" he questioned confusedly. "What are you-"

"I saw you kiss her," she elaborated. Realization hit and he grinned.

"You've got it all wrong, Rin; she was helping us; that was the only way I could think of to thank her," he explained.

"You're drunk, Haru, now let me be; you don't know what you're saying," she said as he began to bring his face closer. "You, you, you-" His lips covered hers tenderly and she closed her eyes in utter contentment.

"Rin, I love you," he breathed sweetly. She could feel his breath against her face casting its spell on her body. "I know all about your pain, the pain you've suffered all for me. Rin, you don't have to do this alone. I think we've both been tearing ourselves apart, trying to protect the other so they won't have to feel our pain, but all it's gotten us is more pain. The only thing that's important now, Rin, is that I love you. I love you so much that I've allowed you to tear my soul out, and only you can give it back." She was crying, eyes shut, tears flowing out from under her eyelids. They made her face glisten under the vibrant rays of the sun.

"H-H-Hatsuharu," she choked. She ran her fingers through a wisp of his white hair. He closed his eyes; the touch of her fingers running through his hair intoxicated him. "I do; I, I do love you." Tears filled his eyes now and she could feel them drop upon her face. The two lovers stared deep into each other's eyes, filled with passion and joy. There was the element of pain somewhere deep in their hearts when they thought of Akito's wrath, but currently they didn't care.

Rin wrapped her arms around Haru's neck as he pulled her into his arms and brought her up from the ground. She got up on her knees and ripped his shirt open in one fluent motion, the buttons coming undone as if they were liquid. She placed her palms against his warm chest and leaned in, lips touching his hungrily. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and drew her close. She hadn't truly felt him, kissed him, for over four months and was desperate for passion that only he could bring. She leaned in further until the couple fell to the ground, she on top of him, kissing him ravenously. The wind blew the tall grass, his shirt, and her long hair in the breeze. Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and the next thing she knew he was on top of her, straddling her body. He was full of surprises, one after the other, and took her completely off guard as he ran his tongue along the lining of her bottom lip. Her world went spinning. After his tongue became more familiar with her mouth he removed it and began to move his lips on down to her neck.

"Haru," she breathed, arms wrapped around his neck as he continued to kiss her neck. She had thought she had been hungry for his love; evidently he had been more for hers.

_Finally_, she thought.

_Finally_, he thought at the same time.


	24. Revelation

Sorry it took SO LONG for my to update. It's summer, hey, I just laze around and forget to write. LOL. No, actually I did a bunch of this writing before I left for NYC (oh yeah, I was in NYC for the last 5 days) but the chappie just wasn't finished. I was pretty frustrated with myself for leaving y'all hanging. Anyway, here's the next chappie.

* * *

**Chapter 24**_  
_

_She still loves me; she still loves me regardless of the curse, regardless of the fact that I can't hold her, truly express my overflowing love for her. She's just like Kana, just like Kana, but, but it's strange because I don't love Kana anymore, not at all. When I look at her picture there on my desk I no long feel pain, at least not the pain I once felt; it is slowly being washed away. There will always be pain there, but nothing like there was before._

Hatori lay on his bed, hands under his head, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep; he was too busy thinking of the past day's events. He had told Mayu the story of the curse and she herself put together the pieces, finally realizing the sudden catastrophe that had broken both Kana and Hatori. Afterward she had scooped the tiny seahorse up in her arms and held it close to her heart, tears streaming down her face all the while. At that moment all of his romantic feelings that still lingered for Kana had disappeared. There would always be pain there, Mayu couldn't change that, but the pain brought on by his love was gone, never to return. She still loved him. She wanted to be with him. Always.

_"See, Hatori?"_ he could hear Kana saying. _"I told you that you'd find the spring."

* * *

_"Megumi!" Satsuki cried, jumping up from the couch where she had been knitting with Obaba to see her son trudging through the doorway wearily, followed by a woman who was obviously a nurse. "We were so worried; what's going on?" She turned to look at the nurse as her husband looked up from the paper worriedly.

"Well, I'm not sure. All I know is that he fainted; one of his classmates came to find me. Apparently he just collapsed; he doesn't even know why. I thought that I should at least accompany him home," she replied. Hana and Megumi exchanged glances from across the room.

_What really happened?_

_I will tell you later tonight._

She nodded.

* * *

Hana listened intently as Megumi told her every little detail about what had happened that afternoon with Hiro, but once he mentioned the name "Hiro Sohma" she knew exactly what was going on. Now it was his time to learn of their true heritage. 

"Megumi, Hiro is out brother," she said finally.

"What?" he asked.

"He is out brother, that is why you were not able to curse him," she explained.

"Saki, are you feeling all right?" he asked.

"I feel fine, Megumi. Listen, do you remember when I was having all of those problems with my power?" she asked. He nodded. "It only happened around that man at the bookstore. Well, when I went to spend the night with Tohru a few months ago he came to check on Yuki Sohma. His name is Hatori Sohma and he's a doctor. Through a series of circumstances he discovered who I was and told me. I am his sister. Once he told me this, my head stopped aching, my vision became clear, and I realized it was true. We have three other siblings, Megumi: Hatori, Isuzu, and Hiro. Isuzu they call Rin. I have met both Hatori and Rin and apparently you go to school with Hiro." All he could do was stare at her.

"Saki, if all of this is true, then you had better tell me how," he said a little shakily.

"Sit back, Megumi," she said with a small smile. "It's a long story."

* * *

"What was all that back there, Hiro?" Kisa questioned as the two walked along the dark deserted streets toward Kisa's house. "Hiro?" She stopped and peered into his face when she heard no reply. He looked at her for a moment and then turned away. "Are you jealous, Hiro?" He clenched his fists. 

"Yes!" he shouted suddenly, startling her as she drew back, almost frightened. "Yes, I'm jealous."

"But, I don't understand, Hiro. Why?" she asked. For a moment all was silent as Hiro thought of the words to say. How did he put this?

"Because I don't want anyone to hurt you. I don't want anyone who could possibly hurt you anywhere near you," he said softly.

_And because I love you._

"But I still don't understand; why did you think that Megumi would hurt me?" Kisa asked.

"Because he can curse people," he replied, feeling absolutely foolish.

"Why would he curse me, he's my cousin," she giggled as Hiro fixed his eyes on her, not able to believe his ears.

"What?" he whispered. She smiled and looked upon him slyly.

"He's your long lost brother, Hiro," she said.


	25. Roses

Well, here's the next chappie. I love this one, I think it's so sweet. LOL. Notes, finally!

Gorilaz: Yes, Akito will be in this fic very soon, though I'll be preferring to her as "he" since that's just the easier thing to do, and also in this manga you still think she's a he. LOL. I've heard about him being a her but haven't officially read it in a manga yet but I know he's a she. LOL. Wow, this is weird. LOL.

duziekat: Hiro knew that he had relatives that didn't know about him, a brother and a sister, in fact Rin helped him grow hatred for them without knowing them. He never met them so it never crossed his mind that Megumi could possibly be his long lost brother. He was also unaware that Megumi had a sister but even if he had been it wouldn't have mattered. He didn't think he'd ever come in contact with his other siblings. He was also never told the story of how they were related, he just knew he had a sister and a brother who were not cursed.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Kisa told Hiro how she had discovered his relation with Megumi through a conversation with Hana. As she was telling Hiro, Hana was telling Megumi. Megumi returned to school the next day with a feeling of regret, regret that he hadn't known the truth and regret that Hiro had had to go through so much pain all on his account. Hiro's heart of stone had been chipped by Kisa. It was lucky for Megumi that it had been Kisa who had told him of his close relation with the boy. The fire that had been flamed for so long by Rin was now only an ember due to Kisa. He was beginning to accept the truth but it was still hard. Neither of the boys knew the other was aware of their being brothers so their hostile relationship remained the same except for the fact that Hiro no longer stalked Kisa and Megumi.

* * *

Mayu's head turned and she broke off her sentence as the knock came on the door. She peered through the window in the classroom door and her face brightened immediately. It was him. She was too flustered by his smile to make any sort of motion so he opened the door and walked in, her class just staring at him. All of the girls began to whisper to each other and giggle softly. 

"Isn't that one of Yuki's relatives?" Minami squealed excitedly.

"Oh, definitely, I remember him from the cultural festival last year," Mio nodded in confirmation.

Meanwhile Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were busy exchanging nervous and confused glances. Hana simply smiled, though she was surprised that her brother was being so bold. Uo sat back and surveyed the room, having no reason to do anything else. Hatori had a vase of red roses in one hand and completely swept Mayu off of her feet as he leaned in to kiss her lips lightly then set the roses on her desk. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru's eyes all grew huge as they watched. However, Tohru's eyes softened and she smiled, not needing an explanation; she was simply happy, whereas Yuki and Kyo were just stunned.

"Hatori," Mayu gasped, astonished. "I-I'm teaching."

"I believe I was aware of that," he replied with a sly smile. "Don't worry, I'm leaving; I'll see you at the bookstore, I just thought you needed some assurance." He nodded and she returned the gesture with a smile. She understood.

_Thank you._

"I almost forgot," he said before he walked out the door, turning around. He sauntered over to her desk again, where the vase sat, and drew a single rose from it. "You didn't think I bought these just for you, did you?" He threw a mischievous grin over his shoulder at Mayu and walked over to Hana's desk. She raised her eyes to meet his as he towered over her even more than usual from her sitting position at her desk. He dropped the rose softly upon her desk, smiled down upon her tenderly, and exited, leaving the class to stare from Mayu to Hana in utter shock, but none were so shocked as Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Uo.


	26. Gossip

Here's the next chappie, everyone. Sorry it's been taking longer for each post. You'd think the summer would give me more time to write but it's not even that I'm busy, I just forget. LOL. That's me for you. I haven't even started on the next chappie but Akito is coming into the picture very soon. Perhaps the next chappie. I'm not sure yet. I have a big scene planned but I'm not yet sure if I'll set it up the next chappie and then have Akito is chappie 28 or just put it all in one chappie. I'll probably be mean and draw it out. LOL. I like to do that. LOL. Notes!

CatrinaSL: You'll find out everything about Akito shortly. Just be patient. LOL.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

"Hatori knows Hanajima?" Kyo cried, astounded, looking from Tohru to Yuki.

"I, I suppose so," Tohru mumbled.

"So you're telling me that you didn't know?" Kyo asked, practically screaming in Tohru's face.

"N-no, not at all," she said. He sighed in exasperation.

"The fact that he knows Sensei is disconcerting in and of itself, with or without Miss Hanajima," Yuki said.

"So neither of you knew that he was acquainted with Sensei?" Tohru questioned. They just shook their heads.

"How do you know?" Yuki asked curiously.

"And I would say they're a bit more than acquainted," Kyo added, folding his arms across his chest in frustration.

"Well, Sensei works in the Shiraki Bookstore where I go to buy books, I should have figured she did but I had no idea that she was even related to the owners, much less their daughter. Anyway, I saw Hatori come in one day and they seemed to know each other. I assumed they were old friends," Tohru explained.

"Friends, right," Kyo said sarcastically.

"Well, that explains Sensei somewhat, but we still have no knowledge of how Hatori knows Miss Hanajima," Yuki said.

"Maybe it's none of your business," said a voice behind them.

"Hatsuharu!" Tohru cried happily as she turned around, followed by Kyo and Yuki. "And Momiji!"

"Tohru!" the blonde headed boy exclaimed. The two exchanged smiles.

"What are you talking about, Haru?" Yuki asked curiously, turning the conversation back to its original topic.

"Just what I say, maybe it's none of your business," Haru repeated.

"You're right, Hatsuharu; you're absolutely right, it's none of our business unless Hana or Hatori care to tell us," Tohru agreed with a nod, followed by a nod from Momiji. Yuki, however, was busy studying Haru's eyes. There was a joy there he had never seen in the boy's eyes since Rin had broken up with him. It had returned, the light. Haru smiled and nodded as if to say, "yes, finally." Yuki smiled back softly.

_Thank goodness_, he thought to himself. It had been so long since he had seen him happy. He had also seen a secret hidden behind the boy's eyes but he wouldn't bring it up; it didn't matter; Haru could have his secrets as long as he was happy.

"Ah, whatever, where is she anyway?" Kyo asked.

"Uo had to work and she told her she'd walk with her today," Tohru replied.

"Probably to avoid your stupid gossip," Haru said.

"Oh, just shut up, Haru," Kyo sighed, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"What was all that back there in class?" Uo asked Hana as the two walked side by side down the sidewalk toward the restaurant where Uo served as a waitress. 

"Am I expected to know?" Hana asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me, Hana; I know there's something going on you haven't been telling me. That man looked awfully familiar," Uo said.

"Yes, he did," Hana agreed.

"Oh, don't be so vague, of course he's familiar to you," Uo argued. "Wait a minute; he's that man, that doctor who helped you at Tohru's house." Hana nodded. "But why did he bring you a rose?" Only silence returned her question.

"We've reached the restaurant, Arisa," Hana said instead as the two girls stopped at the front door.

"All right, keep your secrets, you're entitled to them as much as anyone, I guess," Uo huffed as she entered the building. She wasn't really mad at Hana; she just didn't know what to think.

* * *

"Rin!" Hana cried, running as fast as she could after the long strand of jet black hair she knew belonged to her sister. She was on her way to the main house to visit Hatori and she assumed Rin was going to visit Hatsuharu. Haru had found Hana in the halls at school and had informed her of how he and Rin had gotten back together. 

"Oh, it's you," she sighed hatefully, turning around to see Hana panting after her. "What the hell do you want?"

"I, I just wanted to know how you were doing," she said hopefully.

"I have nothing to say to you," she said, squinting her eyes angrily at the girl. "Now leave me alone." She turned to leave but Hana stopped her again.

"I was glad to hear about the renewal of your relationship with Hatsuharu," she said. Rin whipped back around, annoyed.

"I assume he told you," she said. Hana nodded. "Well, he told me that you helped us." Hana didn't nod or blush, just stood there silently. "Well, I only have one thing to say to you and that is to stay out of my life. I can get along perfectly well without your help. You think you're so high and mighty that you look down up us, the cursed, as if we're nothing bur charity. I don't need help from anyone!" With that she sped off through the trees.


	27. The Proposal

OMG! I'm soooooo sorry it took this long to update. I tried to update like 3 days ago but fanfiction wasn't letting my upload my file. Anyway, sorry about it. Hopefully that won't happen again. Oh, and I left you in suspense again with this chappie. LOL. I do that a lot. :) Note!

myinuyasha04: Thank you so much for the compliment. I really appriciate it, and I'm glad you're having as much fun reading this fic as I did writing it. I'm so glad you like it. :) I really do try to stay in character and I think I do a particularly good job writing Furuba. :)

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"I must have her, Hana," Hatori said urgently. He was pacing back and forth in his tiny office as Hana sat in his huge black chair and watching him, a slight expression of disgust on her face. "I haven't felt this way since Kana."

"Because you haven't been in love since Kana, Hatori; it's really very simple," Hana replied. He didn't reply. "If you must have her then have her."

"How?" he questioned, stopping his pacing to turn and look at her.

"I don't pretend to be an expert on love, Hatori, though I do know something of the customs of marriage, which I would assume you already know; you don't need me to repeat them," Hana replied.

"Hana, I'm not worried about the customs associated with marriage; I know them quite well. You know exactly why I'm so nervous," he said. She nodded.

"That I cannot help you with, you know that as well," she said. He now nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hana; I know you can't do anything about this situation. Frankly, I'm frightened, which is not an emotion with which I am comfortable. Though I'm not frightened for the seasons you might think, not of Akito," he said. Hana looked up him confusedly. "I am frightened of the fact that I have hope."

"What?" she asked shockingly.

"A Sohma cursed by the Zodiac has no right to hope, but I think I know what brought it about," he said.

"What?" she repeated.

"You," he replied.

"Me?" she squeaked, possibly the first time in her life. She pointed to herself in disbelief.

"Hana if it weren't for you I wouldn't be in love with Mayu. You have brought me so much hope," he said.

"I've never been a source of hope, Hatori; you have confused my presence with someone else in your love-struck mind," she said, but watched him shake his head as she said it.

"No, Hana, you gave me something to live for; in fact, I don't know what would have become of me had we not met," he explained. Hana had never blushed before in her life but she felt her face suddenly grow warm.

"Oh, Hatori," she breathed, taking his hands in hers. "Do I get to compliment you, now?" He smirked. They just stood there in silence, peering into each other's eyes. The feeling was mutual; there was nothing more to say. Both longed to wrap their arms around the other. It brought Hana to the point where she had to pull away before she began to tear up. She really couldn't bear it; she just always tried not to think about it.

"Y-you know I do not accept flattery," she said, turning around so she wasn't looking at him as she said it. He smiled tenderly and put a hand on her shoulder, turning her around to face him.

"Hana," he breathed gently, seeing the tears in her eyes. "Hiro's been asking about Megumi and you."

"Really?" she questioned curiously. He nodded.

"I believe Kisa has softened his heart; he's been asking me instead of Rin, out of curiosity instead of anger," Hatori explained. "I believe the anger is dissipating. How is Megumi?"

"He wants to meet you," Hana said with a grin. "But I don't want him too involved, not yet." Hatori nodded.

"That was a wise decision," he agreed.

* * *

"Mayu, I have something to ask you," Hatori said softly. 

The two were sitting upon a red and white checkered blanket in the middle of a beautiful grassy field underneath the blazing hot sun. It bounced off of Hatori's glorious black hair and made it almost appear to have a dark rich brown tint to it. It was a Saturday and thankfully Akito hadn't required any of his time. He was quietly resting in bed sick with another one of his fevers. Mayu looked lovelier than ever. The sun had lightly painted her face a mixture of pink and gold. Her blonde hair glittered in the sunlight and the wind blew through it delicately. She had worn it down in contrast to how she usually wore it, up in a ponytail.

"Yes?" she asked.

"W-would you stand?" he asked in response.

"Hatori, whatever for?" she questioned confusedly.

"J-just, please," he stammered as she obeyed slowly. He took her right hand in his tow hands and knelt on one knee, peering into her eyes.

"Mayuko Shiraki, will you marry me?" Hatori asked softly. For a moment all was silent; the only thing you could hear was the rustling of the wind through the leaves of the trees. Mayu could only stare at Hatori as tears began to crip down her face.

"Oh, Hatori!" she cried. "Y-yes, of course I will." She wanted to fall into his arms and just cry; she was so happy. Hatori, Hatori Sohma had just asked her to marry him. Her vision was blurry but she distinctly saw him pulling a tiny box out of his pants' pocket. He opened it up, still on his knees, and lifted it up to present to her. She gasped, hands going to her face as she drew back in surprise. It was a ring, a beautiful diamond ring with rubies surrounding it. He removed it delicately and slipped it onto her ring finger. She then released her hand from his grip and brought it toward her face, her other on her heart. Suddenly her tears stopped and she came back down to the ground as realization stuck.

"But Hatori, what about Akito?" she asked, remembering what had happened to Kana.

"Don't you worry about that," he said, trying to be assuring, though he himself wasn't assured of anything, especially that. No matter what he wouldn't allow Mayu to be hurt like Kana was, regardless of Akito's rules. He would go himself before the head of the family; he had to.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Hanajima, how are you today?" Hatori's head maid Nachi questioned as the girl entered his room where she was making his bed. 

"Fine, Nachi. Where is Hatori?" she asked, looking around the empty room.

"I believe Master Hatori went to speak with Master Akito," she informed her.

Hana's eyes grew wide. The waves, millions of them, invaded her brain and she knew exactly what was going on. She knew Hatori could handle himself but for some reason she sensed eminent danger. Every time she saw him she was reminded of the wrath of Akito, anyone would be who knew the story. The long strip of black hair that guarded his left eye from view was a constant reminder. She decided it was time, time for her to finally meet this Akito. What good could it possibly do Hatori for her to approach Akito, someone who had never seen him before in her life, never known of him until six months ago? She knew this was dangerous, maybe even stupid, but she just had a hunch he would need her.

"Nachi, where is the main house?" she asked.

"At the end of the main street," she replied, acting as if it were the simplest question in the world. "Hey, M-Miss Hanajima!" But Hana was already rushing down the street, headed toward the main house.


	28. Akito

Well, here's the chappie you've all been waiting for - the Akito chappie. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Hatori knelt before Akito, eyes fixed on the man they called the head of the family. He appeared to be just standing, back facing Hatori, staring at the wall in front of him. All was completely silent. Neither had said a word since Hatori had entered the room. Usually Akito would be whining and complaining about his failing health by now, but this time was different; Akito had not called for him, Hatori had requested an audience with him. He looked painfully thin and more pale than usual, something Hatori hadn't noticed the last time he had examined him. The room was extremely hot and he was beginning to sweat, probably due to the fact that though Akito had a horrid fever he was also freezing because he was also suffering from chills.

"This is strange, Hatori," Akito said finally. His voice was soft yet filled with danger; he could feel it. "Rarely do you request an audience with me. Tell me, what is troubling you?" Hatori had to steady himself mentally before replying; he mustn't stutter.

"I desire your permission to be married," he said firmly.

"To whom?" came Akito's reply. Hatori could sense the anger rising.

"Mayuko Shiraki," he said steadily. "She is a teacher at Kawaia High School, currently teaching Yuki, Kyo, and Miss Tohru. She is the best friend of Kana Wakamiya and dated Shigure for three months during my relationship with Kana. Nothing came of it."

"Silence!" Akito cried, whipping around to face the doctor. "What makes you think that you have the right to demand marriage, not only once but twice? You remember what happened the last time! What made you think I would ever permit you to marry? You coward, you even shirked the rules by coming alone, how dare you! How dare you come before me like this! How dare you, Hatori!"

He grabbed the closest thing to him, an antique chair, and dashed it against Hatori's torso which hurtled him across the room. He lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, unable to move, heaving in pain silently. His eyes were closed tightly in utter agony, his face a sheer expression of anguish. His stomach was bleeding profusely, staining his customary white doctor's coat as it attempted to soak up the blood, but all in vain. Shards of wood had sunken deep into his skin and his shirt was ripped across his entire stomach. Akito walked over to him, towering over the pained mass of Hatori.

"I refuse to allow it!" he screamed, bringing his arm back to slap Hatori's face. As he brought the back of his hand down to strike Hatori he saw a flash of black.

"No!" a voice shouted. The room grew immediately silent. Hatori opened his eyes barely to see Hana's figure bent over his. Akito was staring down at her, looking at the red spot on her cheek where he had hit her instead of Hatori. She turned her head slowly so she could see his eyes; she wanted to see the fury, not only feel it. Akito stumbled backward, completely taken aback.

"Who are you?" he demanded finally, pointing a shaky finger at her.

"My name is Saki Sohma, the daughter of Miroku and Satsuki Sohma. Hatori is my brother," she said firmly, standing steady before him. Akito was speechless.

"Brother?" he said, turning his head to look at Hatori. In his nearly unconscious state Hatori managed a nod. He turned back to Hana.

"You lie, both of you!" he shouted accusingly. "Hatori has only one sister and brother, no more." Hana shook her head.

"Our parents kept my birth and the birth of our other brother Megumi secret to keep us from contact with the Sohmas. We have been living under the alias 'Hanajima,' my mother's maiden name. I came in contact with Hatori six months ago," she explained. For a moment Akito looked absolutely bewildered but not for long. His face grew red with rage, but he did not shout.

"You mean to tell me, Miss Saki, that there have been things going on behind my back for over twenty years?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"That is correct, Akito," she nodded confidently.

"H-Hana," she heard Hatori choke behind her. She knew she was pushing it, walking on thin ice, and that pain was coming but she didn't care. All that mattered now was Hatori. Akito was just standing before them in utter shock.

"Now, about Hatori-" Hana started.

"Silence!" Akito cried, slapping her across the face again. "You will not speak again and by the time I am finished with you, you will not be able to stand. You will pay for your arrogance!" He slapped her face for the third time with much more force than before and she stumbled to the ground beside Hatori. Akito was now smiling down upon her maniacally, his eyes laughing at her mockingly. He reared back to kick her repeatedly in the stomach but halted suddenly.

"Akito!" came a cry from the doorway. He whipped around to see the long-haired horse standing in the doorway, legs widespread and defiance written in every feature. "Don't you touch her."

"Rin!" he cried. "How dare you!"

"Is that the best you can come up with?" she taunted.

"Rin, you stay out of this," he warned, and for once Hana sensed fear.

_Thank you, Rin._

Rin reared back and kicked Akito square in the head. He fell to the floor more lightly than Hatori or Hana had, probably because he was so ill and had no weight whatsoever; he was all bone with very little muscle.

"Hatori! Oh, Hatori!" Hana cried, kneeling over his limp figure collapsed on the floor, still leaking blood. "Oh, Hatori! Hatori!" It was all she could say, tears coming upon her like a flood. All of a sudden she just broke down, head in her hands, weeping her heart out. "Hatori!" Rin had been standing over them, looking at Akito disgustingly, but now she joined Hana on the floor. With much hesitancy she reached her arm out and placed her hand gently on her sister's trembling back.

"Oh, Rin!" Hana cried desperately, throwing herself into the girl's arms. At first it felt awkward but Rin warmed up to the sensation. She wrapped her arms around Hana and held her close. Tears were beginning to form in her own eyes now.

"Saki," she whispered tenderly.

"R-Rin," they heard Hatori mutter. They both turned to see him struggling to stay conscious.

"Yes, Hatori?" she breathed.

"Ch-check his p-pulse," he stammered. She took Akito's thin wrist in her palm and placed two fingers on top of it.

"H-he's dead, Hatori," she reported softly, watching him nod slightly and then pass out.


	29. Acceptance

Sorry, everyone. I know it's been a long time, but I've been so busy. I can't make any promises at to when the next chappie will come up, I mean, I'm just so busy. It's summer, hello. LOL. I mean, during school I just write in class. LOL. Anyway, I am sorry for the delay.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"D-dead?" Hana repeated as Rin nodded slowly. She didn't know what else to say. "Y-you killed him?"

"He was so weak," Rin said in reply. The thought of her killing the head of the family terrified her. She had never actually considered killing him, though she had hated him and wouldn't have shed a tear at the news of his death. But this, this was different. She had killed him. Did this make her a murderer? She had no time to think on Akito's death, however, because currently Hatori was lying in a pained mass on the floor before her. "We need to get Hatori to a hospital."

"I know, but how?" Hana questioned. "I can't lift him or he'll transform and I don't know what that would do to him with that wood stuck in his stomach, but you surely can't lift him all by yourself."

"Hatsuharu," Rin breathed.

"What?" Hana asked, confused.

"Get Hatsuharu, he only lives three houses to the left," Rin instructed as Hana nodded, leaping up from the floor and rushing out the door.

* * *

"Hatsuharu! Hatsuharu!" she screamed, pounding on his front door ferociously. She couldn't hear any stirring inside the house. Oh, he couldn't be gone, not now, not now when she needed him. Tears filled her eyes and she collapsed on the steps. "Oh, Hatsuharu, Hatsuharu!" 

"Hana, what is it?" asked an urgent and extremely concerned voice.

"Miss Hanajima?" came another. She lifted her face to see Haru and Yuki peering into her face worriedly.

"Hana?" came another soft voice. She watched as Kisa poked her head through the gap between the two boys.

"Hatsuharu!" Hana cried, reaching for him from her position on the ground. She was almost delirious with grief by this point.

"Hana," he whispered, grasping her hand firmly and kneeling down to her level. "What is it?" He cupped her unkempt hair behind her left ear tenderly.

"H-Hatori," she gasped. "In the main house. A-Akito. Come." This was all the three needed to know.

"Kisa, go get Hiro; he'll want to know about his brother. Meet us at the hospital," Haru announced. Kisa nodded and took off down the path to the main gate.

"Kisa!" Hana cried, turning from Haru to see Kisa stop in her tracks and turn around to face her. "M-Megumi." Kisa again nodded.

"We'll get him," she assured her.

"Hana, can you stand?" Haru asked her gently, her hands still in his. She nodded but halfway up lost her footing; she squeezed Haru's hand tightly but suddenly felt a strong hand grab her other arm and steady her. She looked up to see Yuki holding her up; she had nearly forgotten about him.

"Miss Hanajima," he said concernedly. "Do you want to sit down?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "Hatori."

"Hana, you can barely stand; how are you going to make it back to the main house?" Haru asked. "Why don't you say here with Yuki and meet us at the hospital when you're feeling better?"

"He's my brother, Hatsuharu; I can't just sit here," she said, now in complete control of her faculties. Yuki's eyes grew enormous but there wasn't time to question her, not now anyway. "Besides, it's not just Hatori, but there's no time to explain; come on."

* * *

"Rin!" Haru cried as he threw open the two huge doors to Akito's meeting room. 

"Haru, oh, thank goodness you were home," Rin breathed as she lifted her head up. "Oh, and Yuki." He nodded.

"What the hell happened in here?" Haru questioned as the three walked into the room, his eyes roaming back and forth from Akito to Hatori.

"There's no time to explain, Haru; right now we need to get Hatori to the hospital," Rin said urgently. "I need you to help me lift him." He nodded, but his eyes were fixed on Akito's limp body. "H-he's dead."

"What?" Yuki breathed as both of the boys' heads turned to stare at her as both she and Hana nodded. "H-how?"

"There's no time to explain, Yuki; we need to get Hatori to the hospital," she repeated. "Haru and I will get him to the hospital while you and Hana inform the servants about Akito; join us at the hospital as soon as you can." Hana and Yuki nodded as Rin and Haru bent over Hatori's body and gently raised it, carrying him out of the room.

"I assume we should carry Akito's body to his bed before informing the servants," Yuki suggested as Hana nodded, but unsurely. She approached the body, bent over it, but lingered before touching it. "Don't worry; you can touch him; he won't transform; he didn't while he was alive, Miss Hanajima, or should I say Miss Sohma?"

"Hana, Yuki; Hana," she corrected. "After all, I am your cousin."

* * *

"Kisa?" Megumi questioned as he opened the front door to find the girl panting on his front step, cheeks flushed. She looked desperate. "Hiro?" He turned to look at the boy beside her, not half as breathless, his face expressionless. 

"M-Megumi," she gulped. "H-Hatori." She gasped for breath; she had worn herself out.

"Hatori?" he repeated questioningly.

"Out brother is in the hospital," Hiro said firmly. Megumi stared at him for a moment. In that span of time they clicked. They were no longer unbearable classmates; they were brothers. They read each other's eyes and nodded. Hiro saw acceptance; Megumi saw acceptance. They grinned slightly but were suddenly jerked from their joy by a voice.

"Hatori?" it cried. Suddenly Satsuki appeared in the doorway but drew back at the sight of Hiro. "Hiro!"

"Mother," Hiro nodded respectfully.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded fearfully, keeping her distance.

"We've come to take my brother with us to the hospital to see his other brother," he replied defiantly, eyes staring into hers. All of a sudden his anger lifted and was replaced with utter sorrow and worry. "Mother, Hatori could be dying."

"Dying?" she whispered, hand moving to her heart, face growing white. Hiro nodded solemnly.

"Mother, do you not care that your own son could be dying?" Megumi asked, looking up at her forlornly. She looked down at him as if in a daze, eyes glistening with tears. She never thought she'd be crying for him, the dragon. No, he wasn't the dragon, not anymore.

_He's my son._

"Megumi, I'm going to get your father; I'll meet you at the hospital; go with Hiro," she instructed rapidly, turning to go back into the house. She suddenly stopped and whipped back around, eyes fixed motionlessly on Hiro. "You brother. Hiro." The boy returned her gaze and watched in shock as she knelt down beside him. She bent over his small body and kissed his forehead gently. "My son." He flinched a bit and almost drew away, but stopped himself. Isn't this was he wanted? Isn't this what he had been waiting for practically all his life? Yes, it was. He couldn't believe it. At that very moment he felt complete.


	30. The Hospital

All right everyone, here's the second to last chappie. I actually do have the last chappie written but you'll have to wait for that one until I get back from Chicago. I'm going on a mission trip with my church until July 28th, so you'll have to wait until then. Sorry. LOL. I know, I'm cruel. Anyway, enjoy! Notes! Yay!

Red Kitsune Flames: Well, Hiro was far to young to really understand a true hatred to his mother and father, all he knew was that he was abandoned, but without truly knowing them it would be impossible for him to build up an extreme hatred for them. Rin, as you'll see in this chappie, will take a bit longer.

duziekat: I'm not a big fan of killing Akito off either, but my reason becomes clear in the last chappie, so just keep reading. I do like to believe he could be turned good, but it's hard to pull that off sometimes.

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"Miroku! Miroku!" Satsuki shouted as she burst through the door to his office, wild-eyed and hair flying in every direction.

"Satsuki?" he exclaimed questioningly, leaping up from his desk, startled.

"Hatori is in the hospital," she said immediately.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"O-our son," she elaborated.

"Yes, I know who he is, Satsuki," he said, voice hardening. "I fail to see why this troubles you; in fact, I wonder how you even came to know his."

"Hiro came to the door today, along with the girl who I believe is the tiger. Anyway, they came to tell Megumi that Hatori was in the hospital. Don't ask me how Megumi found out about Hatori and Hiro; I don't know. I was in too much of a tizzy to care at the time. Hiro said that Hatori could be dying. All of a sudden it hit me; my son could be dying, our son, Miroku," she explained, utter remorse reflected in her eyes. Miroku stared into them, hoping to find something that would help him search his own soul. He had rejected Hatori as his son for so long that he no longer gave him a second thought; until the last few months he had even forgotten that the man ever existed.

_What if Megumi were dying?_ He shuddered; the thought pained him. Hatori was no different; he was his son. His foolish contempt that had had hardly any basis in the first place had gone on for too long. If Hatori was willing they could start over. If Rin would still have him he would resume his position as her father. If Hiro still had an ounce of love in his heart left for him he was ready to love him too.

"Satsuki, let's go to him," he said, taking her hand. "Our son."

* * *

Hana and Rin sat together in the floor in front of Hatori's hospital room. Hatsuharu sat on the other side of Rin, left hand holding hers, right arm wrapped around Kisa comfortingly; she was sitting in his lap. She clung to his arm with her left arm wrapped around his, her right hand held by Hiro's, who was sitting on the floor between Haru and Megumi. Yuki sat on the other side of Hana, holding her hand. By this point Hana had told him the whole story and he was filled with admiration for her. Nothing but silence filled the hall, a silence wrought with grief, sorrow, and uncertainty. Suddenly all the heads turned to see Mayu hurrying down the hall toward them, face flushed with worry. She stopped short when she saw the six sitting in the floor, dejected and ragged. 

"H-how's Hatori?" she asked timidly.

"We don't know," Yuki replied, looking up at her sadly. She nodded slowly.

"Did I miss all the fun?" cried an upbeat voice, startling the group. Mayu jumped and whipped around to see Shigure standing behind her.

"Shigure!" she exclaimed.

"Mayu," he returned, a sly smile on his face. "You can't honestly be surprised to see me; after all, I am one of Hatori's dearest friends; nothing could keep me from his side, especially at this critical moment. But I wonder, Mayu, what brings you here." Her face turned scarlet and she scowled at him.

"For one of his closest friends you don't seem very concerned at all for his well-being, or his life," she spat at him accusingly.

"On the contrary, Mayu, I care a great deal, perhaps more than anyone else here, but I, however, have more faith in our dear Hatori than the rest," he said as Mayu rolled her eyes.

"Oh, dear Mayu, how good to see you again!" came another cry down the hall. Mayu sighed heavily as she watched Ayame Sohma flying down the hall toward her. "It had been far too long, wouldn't you agree?" He bent down, took her hand tenderly in his, and drew it to his lips lightly. "You are far luckier than I am; able to see my dear younger brother every day, and here I am, deprived of his presence." Yuki rolled his eyes from his position on the floor as Mayu repeated the action herself.

"Really, Ayame," she said, drawing her hand away from his.

"Shigure, it's been far too long since I've seen you as well; have I been forgotten by the lovely Mayuko?" Ayame questioned tenderly, moving incredibly close to the man.

"Aaya, how could I forget you?" Shigure asked, grasping the man's hands. "You are my life."

"Oh, please," Mayu sighed, hand over her face in embarrassment. Yuki's free hand was also over his face as he hid behind Hana's figure, hoping his brother wouldn't see him.

"How is our dear Hari?" Ayame questioned, looking around the group.

"We don't know, Ayame," Mayu replied, but he hardly heard, for his concentration was now focused on the silver mop of hair nestled behind the dark shape of a shoulder covered in black cloth. He rushed over to it to confirm his suspicions.

"Yuki!" he shouted happily as the boy slowly lifted his head to look at his obnoxious older brother. "Oh, my dear younger brother! How happy I am to see you!" His eyes suddenly fell on his younger brother's hand, fingers intertwined with Hana's. He wouldn't be Ayame without making a big production about it, and he proceeded to do so. "Romance! Yuki, your heart must be bursting with uncontrollable love. I can offer you nothing but joy, but I cannot believe you would not inform your own brother. Really, Yuki, you astonish me. You are so shy and secretive sometimes. But I must say, Yuki, she is lovely, but unfamiliar. I was almost certain our lovely princess Tohru had captured your heart. You are surprising, Yuki, very surprising. I congratulate you both. What is your name, my dear?" He bent over Hana. Hana turned to look at Yuki unbelievably, only to see the most pitiful she had ever witnessed looking back at her. Apology and embarrassment was written all over his face. She turned back to Ayame solemnly.

"My name is Saki Sohma; I am Hatori's sister," she replied as Ayame drew away immediately.

"Oh my goodness," he breathed. "Hatori's long lost sister." He retreated to Shigure who was now also staring at Hana, Mayu as well. "Shigure, did you hear-"

"I heard, Aaya," Shigure whispered. "I heard." The hall once again returned to silence as the two men surveyed the group once again, eyes resting now on Megumi. "And you must be-"

"Megumi Sohma, Hatori's younger brother," Megumi nodded in confirmation. The men were taken aback at Megumi's words even though it was what they had known all along.

"Megumi," Rin said softly as the boy removed his back from the wall it was leaning against and peered over Hiro, Kisa, and Hatsuharu to see his older sister staring at the wall opposite the group. "Come here." He picked himself up off the floor and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. She lifted her free hand and touched his cheek gently, eyes staring into his. "I'm sorry." He nodded in understanding.

"Saki!" came yet another cry from down the hall. This time the group turned to see Satsuki and Miroku rushing down the hall. Hana looked at them in surprise, eyes going back and forth from Megumi and her parents, looking for an explanation. Ayame and Shigure almost lost their footing they were so shocked. What in the world were Hatori's betraying parents doing here? Come to think about it, what were his long lost siblings doing here?

_Megumi, what are our parents doing here?_ Hana asked telepathically.

_They've had a change of heart._

Hana looked at Megumi skeptically for a moment, unsure of whether to believe him or not. She had never doubted him before, however, and she decided not to start. She allowed a slight smile to cross her lips in utter thankfulness. Rin's face, however, hardened instantly.

"Mother, Father," Hana nodded. By now nothing surprised her parents and they didn't bother to ask how she came to be there. They knelt down beside her.

"How is Hatori?" Satsuki questioned urgently.

"We don't know," Hana replied.

"What are you doing here?" Rin whispered, glaring at the two mortified adults.

"Rin," Miroku breathed, reaching out his hand to touch hers tenderly. She pulled away violently; she wasn't as easy to convince as Hiro or even Hatori. However, hatred did not burn in her eyes, only pain, unbearable pain and destruction. The sincere apology that she read in her father's eyes could not penetrate her hurt, the life she had lived for too long. She wanted to let him in; she wanted to accept his love but she couldn't; she just couldn't, not yet.

"Stay away from me," she said with a trembling voice. Haru squeezed her hand tightly.

"Isuzu," her father said, trying again.

"Father, I'm not ready; I, I can't accept you or Mother yet, but, but I do promise to try," she said. He nodded, understanding.

"All right, Rin," he said. "I understand."

"Is this the party waiting on news of Hatori?" a man in a long white coat asked as he approached.

"Oh yes," Satsuki cried before anyone else had a chance to say anything. She jumped up off the floor as Miroku followed. "How is our son?" She grasped Miroku's hand tightly and looked upon the doctor with fear. He couldn't be dying; he just couldn't.

"Oh, so you are his parents," the doctor said as Satsuki and Miroku just nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Well, Hatori has three broken ribs and lost a lot of blood. We've been able to replenish his blood but his ribs will take much longer to heal, especially since they weren't small breaks. His bones were completely shattered and because of this he is tremendously weak and will be in the hospital another week. He will have to be put on bed rest for some time afterward but if all goes well he should heal just fine." The whole company breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"May we see him?" Satsuki asked hopefully. The doctor nodded.

"Yes, but I don't want to overwhelm him with too many people, the rest will have to wait. Your visit will be limited to five minutes right now; Hatori needs rest," he replied as Satsuki and Miroku nodded and rushed into the room.

"Doctor, oh, Doctor, I must see him; I'm his fiancée," Mayu cried, but the doctor had no time to reply because Shigure had grabbed her arm and pulled her around to look at him and Ayame. The two men stared at her in shock.

"What?" Shigure breathed. She nodded hesitantly.

"Yes, Shigure, I am Hatori's fiancée," she said.

"No wonder Hari's in the hospital," Ayame whispered in Shigure's ear as he nodded. Mayu ripped her arm out of Shigure's clutches and broke down, head in her hands.

"I know," she wept sorrowfully. "Don't you think I know?"

"Mayu, it's not your fault," Shigure said tenderly, placing a hand on her hunched back.

"He's right, Mayu; it is not your fault in the least," Ayame added as Mayu continued to cry bitterly.

* * *

"Hatori," Satsuki whispered as she and Miroku approached the man's bedside cautiously. 

"Mother," he breathed, opening his eyes slowly. "Father. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, my son," she cried, tears gleaming in her eyes. "My boy." She reached her hand out and brushed away his long black streak of hair from his face.

"Our boy," Miroku corrected. Hatori smiled slightly and closed his eyes in contentment. How long he had waited to hear those words.

* * *

"Hatori!" Mayu cried, flying to his side as Shigure and Ayame entered the room behind her, standing together in the corner silently to allow her a moment with her fiancé. She took his hand in hers and brought it to her wet cheek. 

"Mayu," he breathed gently.

"Oh, Hatori!" she repeated, bringing her lips to his softly. She then collapsed to her knees, face buried in his sheets. "I'm so sorry!"

"This was not your fault," he assured her, stroking her golden hair.

"So, how are you feeling, Hari?" Shigure asked as he and Ayame approached the bed as well.

"You have no need to be concerned, Shigure," he replied in his usual stiff manner.

"Oh, Hari, what makes you think we were concerned?" Ayame asked, chuckling lightly as Hatori rolled his eyes; he should have known.

"Hari, what happened to Akito?" Shigure asked seriously.

"He's dead," he replied as Shigure and Ayame just stared and Mayu whipped her head up to look at him too.

* * *

"You're banged up pretty bad, huh, Hari?" Hatsuharu asked with a smile as Hatori smirked back. 

"I'll be fine," he told the group.

"Grandpa Hatori, are you sure?" Kisa asked.

"I'm sure, Kisa," he replied with a grin.

"You better be, Hatori," Hiro said firmly as Hatori just looked at him. He didn't need to reply; the two understood each other.

"Hana, Rin, thank you," he said, looking at the two girls affectionately. They just nodded.

"Hatori, we brought you another visitor," Rin said, shoving Megumi to the front of the group.

"Megumi," he breathed, looking the boy over lovingly.

"Hatori," the boy replied.

"Get better, Hatori," Yuki said as the group exited the room.

"Goodbye, Hatori," Hana added.


	31. A Broken Curse

Well, I'm back everyone, and here's the last chappie. I want losts of review! Tell me what you thought. One note though!

Red Kitsune Flames: I know it was sudden, but I was wrapping up the story. It's already 31 chappies, a lot more than I do. LOL. I just couldn't drag it out much longer, though I know you all wanted it. LOL. Hope you've enjoyed it!

* * *

**Chapter 31**

"I will not do it, Hatori," Hana refused, shoving her pal in his face and shaking her head, her features set firmly in defiance.

"Hana, Mayu is allowing me to select her own maid of honor, the least you could do is accept the honor and wear the dress; I will not ask Mayu to change anything else, besides, it really is a very lovely color," Hatori argued.

"It's pink, Hatori," she said flatly. "I don't wear pink."

"Well, I'm sorry, Hana, but not everything in this world is black," Hatori sighed. "Oh, Hana, please do this for me. Mayu is making quite a sacrifice for me; she greatly desired Kana to be her maid of honor; can't you make a small sacrifice for her, for me?" Hana sighed; she hated it when he was right.

"Fine, Hatori, I'll wear the pink dress," she agreed unhappily.

By this time Hatori was completely healed and was preparing for his wedding. Miroku, Satsuki, and Obaba had moved into a house among the Sohmas, along with Hana, Megumi, and Hiro. Rin's pain decreased daily but she already had her own house; it was the only thing keeping her from moving in with the rest of her family. She spent at least five minutes each day kissing Haru and the two were planning on getting married as soon as Haru graduated from high school. Hana's name had been permanently changed to "Hana Sohma," which she preferred immensely to "Saki." By this time the whole family knew the whole story, along with Tohru and Uo. The only thing Uo still didn't know about was the curse, not like it would have mattered if she did; the subject just never came up. Everyone was moving on and the only reminder left from the past was Hatori's stomach which had been left with a permanent scar, just as his eyelid had the last time.

* * *

"I'm in pink," Hana mumbled, staring at her reflection in the mirror which she found to be absolutely hideous. 

"So am I, Hana," Rin sighed grievously, rolling her eyes at her own reflection.

"Oh, come on, you two, pink is a perfect color for bridesmaids' dresses; they were this color at my wedding," Kana cried, beaming with joy as she appeared behind the two and then flitted off through the restroom door.

"That explains a lot," Rin said with a smirk.

"Oh, why did Mayuko pick pink?" Hana complained. "I can't go out in public like this."

"We have to do it, Hana," Rin said, placing a hand on her sister's back comfortingly. Hana nodded and set her face with determination. You wouldn't think such a simple thing like a color could matter so much, and it wasn't that she hated it, just on her. Oh well, it was for Hatori.

* * *

"Do you, Hatori Sohma, take this woman, Mayuko Shiraki, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor, and cherish her in life or death, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked. 

"I do," Hatori said with nod, looking through the thin veil covering his bride's face. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Do you, Mayuko Shiraki, take this man, Hatori Sohma, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor, and obey in life or death, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

"I do," she vowed.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife," the man declared. "You may kiss the bride."

"Kiss her, Hari!" Shigure and Ayame shouted and for once Hatori wasn't disgusted. He smiled and slowly lifted the veil from his wife's face. He brought his lips to hers, being careful not to embrace, and kissed her deeply, eyes closed with pleasure. Cheers and applause broke out immediately. Mayu's mother was crying; her daughter was finally married. Kana was tearing up as well as Satsuki. All Hana could do was look tenderly upon the scene, heart full. Shigure and Ayame turned to each other and gave each other thumbs up.

"Yes!" they shouted.

"Yay, Hari!" Momiji screamed, leaping up from his seat and throwing his arms up in the air.

"Finally," Rin breathed to herself.

* * *

"So, uh, here we are," Hatori stuttered nervously as he and Mayu walked into their hotel room that night. 

"Yes, so we are," Mayu agreed just as nervously, a very fake smile pasted on her face as she turned to look up at her husband.

"So, uh, Hatsuharu gave me his theory on doing it without embracing," Hatori mumbled.

"So you really think that we won't be able to do it?" she asked.

"According to Hatsuharu it could work," he said, though he didn't sound very hopeful.

"Hatori Sohma, I've come too far not to enjoy my wedding night, so have you. Why don't we just experiment?" she asked. "Hold me, Hatori." He shrugged and consented, wrapping his arms around Mayu's slender shoulders. Nothing happened. Nothing. Hatori stayed Hatori. There was no puff of smoke and no seahorse. The two drew away, startled, staring at each other curiously. Suddenly Mayu's face changed; a sly grin overcame it rapidly. She pushed her husband onto the bed forcefully and jumped on top of him, straddling him as she hurried to unbutton his shirt, lips attacking his as she inserted her tongue hungrily.

* * *

News flew through the Sohma family of the broken curse. Hatori was led to believe that it was Akito's death that had broken it and it had been broken since that very moment. When he came to Hana with the news she immediately rushed into his arms, tears of joy bursting from her eyes. It felt just as she thought it would except now it wasn't a thought; it was a reality. His arms were so strong, so comforting.

* * *

"Hana," Yuki said as the girl whipped around from where she was standing by her locker. The place was completely vacant. 

"Yuki," she returned.

"I assume you have heard the news of the broken curse," he said. She nodded.

"What of it?" she asked as the boy reached out, wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her body into his. "Yuki?" She looked at his dangerously close face curiously and confusedly.

"Shh," he whispered tenderly, a hand under her chin as he drew his lips to hers. At first she was completely startled, just stood there as Yuki Sohma kissed her, but gradually she worked her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

The End


End file.
